Patient Wolf - Partie I
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Harry Hart a toujours su que Eggsy était un garçon plein de potentiel. Mais ce qu'il a remarqué avant tout, c'est ce qu'il lui reste à apprendre.
1. Les bonnes manières, Eggsy

**Note :** Oui, voilà, j'ai craqué. Je veux dire, _bien sûr_ que j'ai craqué parce que Kingsman regroupe absolument tout ce qu'il faut selon moi pour obtenir une putain d'histoire, avec : deux protagonistes aussi complexes que sexy, des flingues, de l'action, des _Putain_ et _Bordel de merde_ à foison, du tweed et du whisky.  
 _Patient Wolf_ se concentrera en un nombre indéterminé de chapitres sur les leçons données par Harry à Eggsy pour devenir un Kingsman - très globalement inspirées par le film mais que vous pourrez néanmoins lire sans l'avoir vu, pour les curieuses et curieux. Les chapitres ne se suivront pas forcément mais il y aura quand même une trame de fond et une progression (parce que je reste SomeCoolName malgré tout ;) ).  
Le titre est inspiré de la citation de Lana Turner "A gentleman is simply a patient wolf" ("Un gentleman est simplement un loup patient.")

 **Rating :** **M** , vu que je ne vois pas comment je pourrai faire autrement avec tous les jurons, les scènes de combat et bien évidemment le smut prévu. Il y aura donc une histoire entre Harry et Eggsy, à tendance DomSub (oui, ma marque de fabrique habituelle). Comme dans chacune de mes histoires, cette relation est entièrement **saine et consentante** et pour celles et ceux qui ne voudront pas lire les chapitres comprenant du smut, ils seront notifiés en introduction.  
Pour celles et ceux qui m'ont déjà lu, _Patient Wolf_ sera infiniment plus smutty et corsée que mes autres écrits.

 **Bêta :** Pour une fois, je fais sans (j'aime vivre dangereusement). Des fautes se glisseront donc dans mes chapitres mais croyez-moi, je les condamne autant que vous. Aussi, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication précis prévu, ce qui veut dire que je peux finir par publier trois chapitres la même semaine si le cœur m'en dit. La longueur des chapitres peut aussi varier selon la leçon abordée.

 **Mais aussi :** Je remercie tout d'abord **Maya Holmes** pour son soutien précieux.  
Je me permettrai d'utiliser quelques mots en anglais (principalement des insultes) parce que, pourquoi pas ! Je pense aussi accepter certaines de vos propositions de leçons qu'Harry devrait inculquer à Eggsy donc n'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées (du simple cours de jardinage, à une leçon impliquant une partie plutôt intime de son anatomie) par MP ou en review. En parlant de review, si cette histoire vous plait, faites-vous plaisir et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, vous feriez de moi la fille la plus heureuse de mon quartier ! (Et être heureuse parce qu'on écrit des fanfics par passion et que des gens vous lisent, c'est quand même la classe).

* * *

S'il avait été donné l'occasion à Harry Hart de résumer en deux mots l'essence même de ce qu'être un Kingsman était, il aurait tout d'abord pris son verre de Talisker de 18 ans d'âge en main, aurait fait tourner le liquide ambré en deux mouvements de poignet dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis en aurait savouré une gorgée tiède avant de répondre de sa voix si sophistiquée :

« Les bonnes manières. »

Évidemment, il y avait tellement plus de choses à dire sur ce métier, si le mot métier pouvait être utilisé pour décrire la raison qui poussait ce groupe d'Anglais à traquer, espionner, torturer, nuit et jour, jour et nuit, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les emportent. S'ils étaient assez chanceux.

Lorsqu'il devait passer ses soirées seul dans son bureau du troisième étage de cet immeuble de l'Ouest de Londres, Harry Hart aimait s'imaginer interviewé, assis face à une journaliste lui demandant de parler de ses missions et trouver les mots pour expliquer l'ensemble avec le plus retenue possible devenait alors un casse-tête sommes toutes assez plaisant - et qui avait au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps, avant que le devoir ne l'appelle.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais accepté une telle invitation à parler de sa vie, même si, pour n'importe quelle raison, Kingsman était révélée au grand jour, avant que les médias ne se l'approprient avec la bénédiction du gouvernement. Un gentleman ne parlait _jamais_ directement de lui.

Et Harry Hart était un gentleman, de sa façon d'ouvrir les paupières lorsque son réveil sonnait le matin, à sa manière de presser la gâchette de son para 9mm en visant la gorge d'un homme dont il se serait bien passé de récolter le sang sur ses chaussures Richelieu sans perforations.

Tout, absolument tout dans son métier - sa _vie_ \- se résumait aux bonnes manières.

Alors, lorsqu'il rencontra Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin à sa sortie de garde à vue, et que le jeune homme ne lui offrit ni un _Bonjour_ , ni un _Merci_ et qu'il se permit en plus de demander à son interlocuteur son nom avant de décliner sa propre identité, Harry comprit qu'il y aurait _beaucoup_ de travail à faire.

Harry avait bien connu Lee, son père, et malgré la lecture du dossier plus qu'alarmant du jeune homme, l'espion avait tout de suite vu qu'au fond de lui, Gary était quelqu'un de bien. L'écrivain Frederick Douglass avait dit « Il est plus facile de créer des enfants solides que de réparer des hommes brisés » et même si Harry ne citait jamais d'Américain (question de principe), il avait pu voir au cours de sa carrière combien cet adage s'appliquait aux recrues des Kingsman. La grande majorité était sélectionnée parmi les meilleurs élèves d'Oxford ou de Cambridge, ce qui n'empêchait pas les trois-quart d'échouer, certains partant dès la fin du premier entretien, d'autres passant avec justesse la dernière épreuve avant de finir par refermer leurs lèvres autour de leur Beretta. Ce n'était jamais une réelle surprise pour Harry qui savait qu'il leur manquait le principal : les fondations.

Comme n'importe quel édifice, chaque Kingsman se devait d'être doté d'une base stable et d'une structure assez robuste pour tenir face aux intempéries et aux attaques de mortiers. En résumé, Harry Hart pensait sincèrement que chaque recrue potentielle devait avoir la même base solide et la capacité d'anticipation du dernier cochon du conte « Les Trois Petits Cochons ». Harry aimait particulièrement la version où le Loup tombait dans la cheminée et atterrissait dans la marmite de soupe bouillante avant de finir dévoré par le cochonnet. Mais ça, c'était un autre sujet.

Eggsy était donc la recrue attitrée qu'Harry avait choisie malgré la soixantaine de dossiers que Merlin avait posée sur son bureau un lundi matin. Ils préféraient toujours choisir la progéniture de ceux qui fut un temps un membre de leur équipe car s'ils se retournaient vers la nouvelle génération, cela voulait dire que l'ancienne avait fini les entrailles éparpillées un peu partout dans un hangar désaffecté à l'autre bout du monde. Et les orphelins faisaient toujours les meilleures recrues.

Mais la vie réservait encore quelques surprises et lorsque Harry était allé rendre visite à la veuve de Lee, pour lui offrir le traditionnel _Cadeau de compensation_ enroulé d'un très officiel _Avec toute notre gratitude_ , il avait dû faire face à une femme avec la fâcheuse tendance d'être intègre. Elle avait refusé sans ciller le chèque qui aurait permis à son fils de fréquenter n'importe quelle grande école et qui aurait aussi accessoirement permis de fournir l'électricité au Burkina Faso dans son intégralité, et Harry était parti, préparant son avenir au passage en donnant la médaille au fils endeuillé.

S'il avait su que cela serait si dur de lui apprendre dix-sept ans plus tard les bonnes manières, il aurait fait graver _Bonjour_ , _Merci_ et _Au revoir_ au dos de cette putain de médaille.

« Eggsy... », appela Harry en fermant lentement ses yeux fatigués derrière ses lunettes.

« Quoi ? »

Les mains dans les poches, le plus jeune tourna sur lui-même et leva un sourcil, la bouche pincée dans un sourire insolent.

« Tu ne peux pas répondre _'Putain, ouais'_ à quelqu'un qui te propose un verre de Lagavulin de seize ans d'âge. », lui informa Harry en traversant son salon.

Il passa derrière son canapé Chesterfield en cuir beige ramené d'une mission en Écosse il y avait sept ans de ça (il s'était presque débarrassé complètement des traces de sang sur le pied arrière droit mais n'avait rien pu faire pour la rayure provoquée par la molaire du compte O'Neil sur l'accoudoir) et ouvrit un des placards de la bibliothèque rouge près du bow-window. Eggsy eut juste le temps de voir le reflet de la lumière dans les bouteilles et Harry referma la petite porte en lui présentant avec un sourire très sophistiqué la bouteille au liquide ambré. Il attrapa deux verres sur l'étagère à sa droite et revint au centre du salon, imité par Eggsy dont la langue vint presser la commissure gauche de sa bouche. Il tendit une main vers la bouteille et Harry recula la sienne.

« Sérieux ? Je suis majeur tu sais. », sourit Eggsy en levant un sourcil.

« Il manque le mot magique. »

« _Fuck_ , j'ai 25 ans, Harry. », répéta-t-il dans un rire bruyant qui révéla à Harry autant la glotte du jeune homme que la nécessité de lui apprendre à rire comme un gentleman.

« Alors ta maman a déjà dû te dire quel était ce mot ; j'attends, Eggsy. »

Eggsy secoua sa tête sur le côté, une façon déguisée de répondre par l'affirmative et sortit une main de son jean pour inviter Harry à reprendre, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir :

« Eggsy, voudrais-tu un verre de Lagavulin, de seize ans d'âge ? »

« Oui s'il te plait, Harry. », répondit-il avec un sourire aussi impertinent qu'amusé, mais Harry estima que c'était déjà un très bon début.

Il agita une fois la tête en fermant lentement les yeux pour marquer son appréciation et lui tendit son verre avant de les servir tour à tour. Eggsy attendit à peine et fit cogner leurs verres en lui adressant un clin d'oeil appuyé (définitivement pas une façon de remercier, Harry nota mentalement cet autre point à évoquer) et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir en poussant un profond soupir de contentement.

« Merde, je pourrai m'habituer à tout ça. »

« C'est le but, Eggsy. »

Harry prit place sur le fauteuil à sa gauche et croisa les jambes, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs et le dos droit.

« Si tu vis ici à partir d'aujourd'hui, mon but est bien évidemment de faire de toi un Kingsman - un Kingsman sur, et hors du terrain. Je pense que tu te doutes ce sur quoi ta première leçon portera. »

Eggsy pinça sa bouche sur le côté et fronça grossièrement ses sourcils avant de tenter :

« Apprendre à tirer juste ? »

« Les bonnes manières, Eggsy. », corrigea l'espion dans un soupir à peine contenu qui trahit sa perte de patience. « Pour commencer, tu as ouvert la porte du salon et ne m'as pas invité à passer devant - je ne suis pas une femme comme tu as dû le constater, mais tu dois d'abord opiner légèrement du chef pour soit m'inviter à entrer, soit me faire comprendre que tu passes devant pour une bonne raison et que tu n'oublies pas la personne qui t'accompagne. Ensuite, tu ne m'as pas demandé _S'il te plait_ , lorsque je t'ai proposé un verre la première fois et tu ne m'as pas remercié lorsque je t'ai servi. Et enfin, tu t'es assis sans que je ne t'invite à le faire. »

Eggsy grimaça légèrement et frotta ses baskets l'une à l'autre, prêt à s'excuser et remarqua la main de Harry l'invitant à se relever. Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel :

« Vraiment ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta d'agiter une fois la tête avant de porter à ses lèvres son verre de scotch. Eggsy se releva, sourit à l'extrême et demanda en regardant son hôte droit dans les yeux :

« Puis-je ? »

« Je t'en prie, Eggsy. », répondit-il avec un sourire qui cacha très mal le plaisir de voir ainsi le jeune homme se plier à ses ordres.

« Merci beaucoup. », conclut Eggsy en lui adressant à son tour un sourire forcé, ponctué par un doigt d'honneur, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

« Il te reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Mais disons que c'est un début. », soupira Harry en appuyant son visage contre son poing fermé, ne trouvant même pas la force de frémir lorsque Eggsy avala d'un trait son Lagavulin sans même penser à le déguster.

 _Beaucoup_ à apprendre, indéniablement.


	2. La façon dont tu te tiens, Eggsy

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre, quel plaisir de voir que ce fandom a de l'avenir :3 Petite précision, toute l'histoire avec Valentine et Gazelle n'existe pas dans _Patient Wolf_.  
Je dédie ce chapitre à **Maya Holmes** (auteure du superbe OS Kingsman _Anywhere_ ), parce que, bien sûr. Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

La première fois que le corps d'Eggsy posa problème à Harry, il n'était même pas dix heures du matin, le café avait été beaucoup trop sucré et Arthur pointait de son doigt boudiné la carte projetée sur l'écran du fond.

Le résumé de la dernière mission dont venait de rentrer Galahad n'était pas d'un intérêt formidable et il s'en serait bien passé s'il n'était pas devenu monnaie courante que les recrues potentielles y assistent aussi, afin de comprendre combien le concept de _J'ai bien fait mon job, maintenant, à nous deux la paperasse_ était aussi important que de presser une gâchette.

Arthur appuya son index sur la petite tablette face à lui et la dernière image satellite s'afficha sous les yeux des cinq hommes présents dans la pièce, à l'exception de ceux bruns d'Harry, bien trop occupés à observer Eggsy. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la façon dont sa recrue gardait sa bouche légèrement ouverte, la langue tordue entre ses lèvres, son regard concentré sur l'écran (apparemment en haute réflexion quant à la position précise du Monténégro sur une carte) et examina plutôt le dos courbé du plus jeune, les coudes posés sur le bureau mais les mains pendantes. D'un léger mouvement de recul sur sa chaise, Harry laissa son regard poursuivre sa découverte jusqu'aux jambes grandes écartées, les baskets se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Et dire que des hommes comme Michelangelo avaient passé leur vie à tenter de représenter le corps humain dans toute sa splendeur, lorsque Harry Hart voyait ce que Gary Unwin faisait du sien, il ne pouvait que constater le gâchis.

Harry détourna le regard et massa furtivement sa mâchoire avant de feindre à nouveau de l'intérêt pour à la discussion qui prenait fin. Il remercia d'un coup d'œil entendu Arthur de ne pas lui demander de prendre la parole et se leva pour aller serrer la main de son intermédiaire qu'il avait ramené de Dobrota. Il laissa passer devant lui Arthur, Matthew et le monténégrin, et leva la main pour faire signe à Eggsy de ne pas bouger de sa chaise.

Eggsy haussa un sourcil et resta assis. _Merde_. Il allait encore se faire engueuler pour sûr.

« Me reproche pas de rien avoir écouté, t'as fait pareille. », se défendit-il en regardant les moulures du plafond.

« J'ai tout écouté. », mentit Harry avec aisance.

« T'as passé ton temps à me mater. », corrigea le plus jeune en pinçant sa bouche dans un sourire arrogant.

Harry se posa derrière sa propre chaise, posa les deux mains sur le dossier et haussa ses sourcils si haut sur son front qu'Eggsy remarqua plus que jamais ses rides. L'espion ne commenta pas tout haut cette phrase tout aussi déplacée que son propriétaire et expliqua :

« Je regardais la façon dont tu te tiens, Eggsy. »

« Et ? »

« Et je pense que même démembré tu resterais plus sophistiqué. »

« Charmant. »

Harry leva une main et secoua son index et son majeur pour inviter le plus jeune à le rejoindre. Eggsy se leva, eut encore la terrible manie de frotter avec insistance ses commissures du bout de sa langue et arriva jusqu'à lui, les mains dans les poches. L'espion recula la chaise et fit un pas sur le côté avant de demander :

« Prends place, s'il te plait. Et fais un effort pour te tenir droit. »

« Sérieux, j'ai le droit de prendre ta place ? Stylé. », apprécia Eggsy en hochant la tête avant de s'asseoir.

Il se tint si droit qu'il sentit sa colonne vertébrale, au centre de ses omoplates, craquer et exagéra la position en creusant le dos, ses coudes posés sur la table, ses bras parallèles finissant en poing, dont un qu'il colla fermement sur la table en bois.

« _Vous m'emmerdez tous mais comme je suis mieux éduqué que la Reine d'Angleterre - et encore plus dingue qu'elle de mes chiens - je garde ça pour moi, mais : dans ma tête je vous ai déjà tués trois fois - Eggsy, apporte moi un verre de Lagavulin !_ », singea Eggsy en imitant la voix chaude et profonde d'Harry à qui il adressa ensuite un immense sourire de fierté incongrue.

L'espion haussa un sourcil, alors son protégé expliqua :

« Je t'imitais. »

« Certes. Ne creuse pas ton dos de la sorte, tu vas te faire mal. », reprit le plus vieux sans prendre en considération l'humour d'Eggsy. « Pose ton dos dans le fond du siège. Voilà, comme ça. Tu dois te sentir à l'aise. Tu ne feras que rendre ta rencontre avec un interlocuteur gênante si tu n'es pas bien installé. Et quoi que tu fasses, Eggsy, ne pose pas tes coudes sur la table. Tes avants-bras, pour montrer tes mains, oui, mais pas tes coudes. Je suis sûr que ta mère a dû t'apprendre ça. »

« Ouais, j'en ai déjà entendu parler... », répondit Eggsy, concentré sur la bonne position à prendre.

« Bien. Ensuite tes jambes : pose les droites, parallèles de préférence, ou bien croise-les. Tu auras une meilleure assise dans le fond de ton siège. »

Harry fit un nouveau pas sur le côté pour laisser à Eggsy la place de reculer légèrement sa chaise et le regarda prendre sa nouvelle position, celle que tout gentleman se devait d'employer. Harry avait toujours trouvé la sophistication d'une simplicité incroyable ; il était si aisé de transformer le plus vilain des petits canards en plus merveilleux des cygnes. Alors, bien sûr qu'Eggsy était toujours habillé d'un jean à la marque que son mentor n'osait même pas prononcer, et d'un pull bien trop mal taillé, mais le voir, assis droit, les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs en velours vert et les jambes croisées délicatement fit penser à Harry que le cygne n'était peut-être pas aussi loin que prévu.

Eggsy remarqua le sourire de son mentor et claqua bruyamment sa langue contre son palais avant de décréter :

« Putain, j'ai trop la classe. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Peut-être pas si proche que ça non plus, finalement.

* * *

Ça n'avait pas été réellement étrange que la décision de faire séjourner Eggsy chez Harry Hart, la moitié de la semaine, soit prise. À vrai dire, aucun des deux n'aurait vraiment pu expliquer comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Peut-être était-ce à cause des doutes de Merlin quant au futur d'Unwin Junior au sein de Kingsman, qu'ils avaient tous les deux décrété qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre pour le former. Tout ce dont Eggsy se souvenait néanmoins était la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'il lui avait apprit qu'il allait vivre à South Kensington, chez le mec pour qui son père s'était sacrifié.

C'était une fierté que de voir son fils habiter en plein coeur de Londres et aussi de le voir travailler pour l'organisation secrète, étrangement. Eggsy avait eu peur qu'elle n'accepte pas, pas après la façon dont avait fini son père. Il aurait même coupé court à sa formation si elle le lui avait demandé, vraiment. Mais elle l'avait serré contre elle, lui avait embrassé deux fois la joue gauche avant de murmurer « Ton père aurait été fier de toi », alors, Eggsy avait apporté deux sacs et sa Playstation chez Harry.

Il avait tellement de nouvelles choses à assimiler néanmoins que son mentor était persuadé que plus d'une recrue aurait disparue aussi sec devant la charge de travail. Les jeunes de cette époque n'avaient, semblaient-ils, aucun problème à se balader avec un pistolet Raffica dans leur boîte à gants, mais il suffisait de leur demander d'apprendre une leçon pour les faire déguerpir aussi sec. Eggsy n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Eggsy n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres garçons de son âge, pensait Harry. Enfin, sauf quand il s'agissait de se tenir correctement.

« Ton dos. », rappela-t-il en passant derrière lui, alors que le jeune homme était avachi sur une table, à tenir au bout de ses bras tendus son téléphone portable sur lequel il jouait.

Eggsy lâcha un « _Oui maman_ » à peine assumé et se redressa lentement, le dos droit, les jambes se croisant sous son assise, mais ses bras néanmoins droits.

« Et tes jambes. », ajouta Harry en ressortant avec le stylo plume qu'il était venu chercher, sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

* * *

« Eggsy. », appela Harry, debout sur la petite estrade en bois, les yeux cherchant dans sa bibliothèque l'ouvrage de James Joyce qu'il tentait de trouver depuis une dizaine de minutes aussi infructueuses qu'irritantes.

« Tu t'es même pas retourné ! », s'exclama le jeune homme qui venait de s'affaler dans le canapé, choqué d'être si vite démasqué.

« Je commence à te connaitre. », répondit l'espion d'une voix très calme, toujours plus concentré sur sa recherche que sur sa recrue qui prit enfin une position un peu moins bestiale.

Eggsy soupira à peine (plus par réflexe, finalement) et posa le magazine de moto qu'il avait acheté sur ses genoux croisés avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

* * *

« Regarde la photo que m'a envoyée maman. », sourit Eggsy en tendant son téléphone face au visage d'Harry.

Il était près de minuit et même s'ils avaient pour habitude de se coucher bien plus tard, les nouvelles techniques d'entraînement appliquées au centre des Kingsman les épuisaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient avoué. Harry, finissant la vaisselle de leur repas, plissa légèrement les yeux pour voir le petit écran (il détestait porter ses lunettes en faisant le ménage ou la cuisine) et découvrit une photo de Daisy, la petite soeur de sa recrue, le visage couvert de chocolat, jusqu'à sa langue qu'elle tirait avec un plaisir évident.

« Charmant. »

« Elles sont à Weymouth chez ma grand-mère. Tu connais ? »

« Ta grand-mère ou Weymouth ? », demanda Harry en profitant qu'Eggsy soit allé s'asseoir à la petite table en bois blanc pour sourire.

« Très drôle. »

« Je m'essaye à ton humour. Mais non, je n'y suis jamais allé. »

Eggsy ne répondit pas à l'attaque, même si Harry était quand même un persuadé qu'il l'avait fait un peu rire, et poursuivit :

« Elle s'en met toujours partout quand elle mange du chocolat, c'est trop marrant. »

« Et terriblement sophistiqué. », ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le plus vieux en retirant le bouchon du fond de l'évier.

Il attrapa un chiffon avec lequel il s'essuya les mains, retira les quelques restes de mousse, et se retourna. Eggsy observa encore quelques secondes son écran, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres et releva son regard pour fixer son hôte.

Harry, lui, ne remarqua que le dos droit, posé contre le dossier de la chaise, les jambes croisées et l'ensemble faisant de cette posture celle digne d'un homme. Mieux, d'un gentleman.

« Quoi ? », demanda le plus jeune, légèrement confus.

« Rien. »

« Si, tu me mates. »

« Je ne te _mate_ pas. » corrigea Harry en reposant le chiffon sur le crochet à sa droite, et il s'avança. « Je constate simplement que mes enseignements commencent à porter leurs fruits. C'est très bien, Eggsy. »

Harry s'approcha assez près pour poser sa main sur l'épaule cachée sous un tee-shirt agrémenté d'une photo d'une personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas (et n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaitre) et serra une fois l'articulation pour marquer son approbation.

Eggsy sourit, un sourire de fierté insolente et hocha la tête. Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit le premier de la cuisine.

La deuxième fois que le corps d'Eggsy posa problème à son mentor, minuit venait de sonner à la pendule du salon, ils avaient oublié de servir la tisane qu'ils s'étaient préparée et le sourire du plus jeune à son compliment avait provoqué en Harry une réaction dont il n'était pas sûr d'en comprendre encore tous les aboutissants.


	3. L'art de la table, Eggsy

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est une réponse au prompt donné par **Clélia** qui était le suivant : "Harry invite Eggsy à dîner chez lui en grandes pompes, pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières à tables, avec les 15 fourchettes et les 15 couteaux, et "non Eggsy, tiens toi droit et attend, je me faufile derrière toi pour te montrer comment tenir correctement ta fourchette", et une fois qu'il pense qu'il est prêt, l'invite dans un restau hupé entourés de plein de couples". J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il te plaira **Clélia** :3

 **Note bis :** Et vous aussi, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos prompts par MP ou par review ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

« Eggsy. », appela Harry de la cuisine où entrait la recrue. « Est-ce que tu peux aller ranger la théière dans le buffet du cellier, s'il te plait ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit entre ses mains l'objet en porcelaine avant de se diriger vers la petite porte à sa droite. Il descendit les quelques marches et dû baisser un peu la tête pour ne pas se prendre la lampe pendante en passant.

Lorsque Harry l'avait amené pour la première fois chez lui, dans cette rue de South Kensington, Eggsy était persuadé qu'il tomberait sur un manoir de quinze étages avec dobermans gardant l'entrée et parc de huit mille hectares minimum. De découvrir la petite allée composée de ce qui ressemblait à des maisons de poupées lui avait prouvé une fois de plus qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

La maison d'Harry se trouvait tout au bout de cette ruelle, blanche avec deux étages en quinconce. Il n'y avait pas de jardin, mais une terrasse au premier niveau, qui donnait sur les petits coins de verdure des voisins. Bien sûr, l'intérieur était terriblement sophistiqué et Eggsy avait eu plus d'une fois l'impression que le meuble sur lequel il posait ses fesses valait à lui seul le PIB d'un pays de l'Europe de l'Est, mais de l'extérieur, tout semblait si petit et si normal, que quelque part là était le véritable charme de l'endroit.

Il ouvrit le buffet face à lui et se mit à genoux pour poser la théière qu'Harry avait utilisée et nettoyée cet après-midi, et une fois les mains libres, en tendit une vers un objet qui lui fit hausser les sourcils et la voix :

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? », grogna presque l'espion qui ne supportait pas qu'on hurle à travers sa maison.

« T'es sadomasochiste ? »

Cette fois Harry se leva de la chaise où il s'était posé pour envoyer un email et accéléra sensiblement le pas jusqu'au cellier, se demandant sur quoi était tombée sa recrue pour qu'il déduise une chose pareille. Eggsy, toujours un genou à terre, tourna son corps et montra, du bout des doigts, l'objet qui l'avait apparemment traumatisé.

« C'est quoi _ça_ ? »

L'espion rit de bon cœur et descendit à son tour les trois marches.

« C'est une pince à escargot. »

« Oh merde, j'ai cru que c'était un cockring bizarre, j'ai flippé. »

« Rangé dans le cellier ? Allons. », rit-il en secouant la tête avant de s'approcher pour reposer la pince à sa place.

Il en profita pour attraper dans une petite boîte, dont l'intérieur était couvert de velours bleu, une fourchette à huitre qu'il présenta face à Eggsy.

« Et ça, tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Une fourchette chelou ? », grimaça-t-il en réponse, pas vraiment réceptif à cette interrogation surprise.

« Tu n'as jamais mangé de... », commença Harry, les yeux grands écarquillés, avant que son éducation de gentleman ne reprenne le dessus et ne lui empêche de juger le manque de connaissance de son interlocuteur. « Très bien, salle à manger. », ordonna-t-il en laissant passer Eggsy qui traîna des pieds puisqu'il était évident qu'il allait vivre une nouvelle leçon.

« Harry ? », demanda-t-il avant de passer la porte. « Tu les ranges où tes cockrings alors ? », sourit-il plus insolent que jamais et Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de répéter :

« J'ai dit : _salle à manger_. »

* * *

À 17h30, Eggsy était attablé seul à la table de la salle à manger d'un bois sombre, fixant face à lui la dizaine d'ustensiles que son mentor avait pris soin de poser, _aidé d'une règle_.

« Prêt ? », demanda-t-il en prenant place en bout de table.

« Pour quoi, exactement ? »

« Pour apprendre l'art de la table ainsi que comment s'y _tenir_. », dit-il avec plus de fermeté.

Eggsy comprit immédiatement et se redressa pour se tenir le dos droit, les bras posés parallèles.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, sache que la mise en place est mesurée de telle façon à ce que tu sois à trente centimètres, minimum, de la personne à ta droite et à gauche. Commençons par les couverts. Tu dois partir de l'extérieur... »

« De l'extérieur, vers l'intérieur, je sais. », le coupa Eggsy, pas peu fier, qui rajouta devant le regard agréablement surpris de son mentor, « C'est dans Titanic. »

« Fort bien. », répondit Harry sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre. « Donc, de l'extérieur, vers ton assiette. La fourchette à ton extrême gauche est une fourchette à huitre. Tu la reconnais par son aspect bombé et ses dents plus courtes qu'une fourchette normale. De plus, elle n'en a que trois. »

« Merde, Harry, si tu me fais manger des huitres, je crois que j'vais gerber. »

« Ne juge pas sans connaître. Et non, aujourd'hui ce n'est que de la pratique. Et puis cesse de m'interrompre, si tu ne veux pas que je te bâillonne. », reprit très calmement l'espion avant de montrer du bout de son doigt le reste de la vaisselle. « Ensuite tu as la fourchette de table, celle que tu utiliseras pour les viandes, légumes et le reste, puis la fourchette à salade. Elle a le même nombre de dents mais est plus petite, tu sentiras la différence en main. »

Eggsy attrapa la dernière fourchette et trouva étrange de tenir un si petit instrument. Il avait l'impression de jouer à la dinette avec Daisy - mais mieux valait ne pas le dire à Harry qui prenait cette leçon très au sérieux.

« À ta droite, maintenant. Tu auras compris que la première grosse cuillère est pour la soupe. Ensuite, ce couteau à peine aiguisé te servira pour les poissons ; tu n'en as pas besoin d'un qui tranche pour leur chair tendre. »

Eggsy attrapa le petit couteau qu'il inspecta et décréta :

« Pas vraiment une arme potentielle, quoi. »

« Détrompe-toi, il est assez utile pour arracher les ongles. »

« Ça sent le vécu... », sourit le jeune homme en reposant le couteau à sa place.

« Oui. Et c'était sur moi que ça a été testé. »

Eggsy arrêta de sourire.

« Ensuite vient le couteau de table, que tu utiliseras pour tout le reste. Il n'y en a pas pour la salade car autrefois, les couteaux étaient réalisés en argent et au contact du vinaigre, ils s'oxydaient. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant, bien sûr, mais l'habitude est restée et il serait très impoli de couper une feuille de laitue. »

« Noté. », répondit Eggsy en hochant la tête.

« Au-dessus de ton assiette tu as dans l'ordre, ton couteau à fromage, la cuillère et la fourchette à gâteau. En règle générale, préfère la fourchette à la cuillère, c'est toujours plus apprécié. À ta gauche, tu auras reconnu l'assiette à pain et le petit couteau pour le beurre. Des questions, ou peut-on passer aux verres ? »

« Passons aux verres. », répondit précipitamment le plus jeune, qui aurait préféré qu'ils soient remplis.

« Les verres se positionnent en T. Se suivent le verre à eau, le plus gros, puis le verre pour le vin rouge et le vin blanc, le plus petit des trois. Perpendiculairement, tu trouveras la flûte à champagne. Les français les disposent en biais, mais je t'enseignerai l'art de la disposition à la française plus tard, ça me parait moins urgent. »

« Ah parce que y'a différentes façons de mettre la table en plus ? »

« Bien sûr, comme il y a plusieurs façons de faire un baisemain. », sourit Harry en s'appuyant contre le fond de son siège, les jambes croisées. « Je te laisse répéter tout ça. »

« Attends, Harry, c'est bien gentil mais, à quoi ça me sert ? C'est pas comme si j'en aurais besoin en mission ? »

L'espion hocha une fois la tête, un signe d'une politesse exemplaire pour faire comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu et qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, même si son interlocuteur faisait preuve d'un manque d'éducation flagrant :

« Mon cher Eggsy, les bonnes manières m'ont sauvé de bien plus de mauvaises situations que mon Para 9mm. Et puis, quand nous irons manger au _Seven Park Place_ , nous verrons bien : si tu te comportes comme un vrai gentleman, je t'invite. Mais si je suis le plus gentleman des deux, tu payeras la note. Et j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient un Chambertin Grand Cru du Domaine Leroy qu'il ne fallait pas rater. Donc si tu veux dépenser 1 200£... »

« T'es pas sérieux, j'ai pas 1 200 £ à claquer pour un dîner ! », rit Eggsy en dévoilant autant sa glotte que son compte en banque.

« Tu n'as pas dû me comprendre ; 1200 £ est le prix de la bouteille. Il faudra que tu payes la bouteille _et_ le dîner, si la leçon n'a pas été retenue. », sourit joyeusement Harry qui sortit son téléphone de sa poche et pianota dessus. « D'ailleurs ils ont une table de libre le jeudi 23. »

La recrue grimaça, pinça sa langue entre ses dents quelques secondes et hocha la tête avant de se remettre face à ses couverts :

« Prépare ton chéquier. »

Harry cacha son sourire derrière son Blackberry.


	4. Les Échecs, Eggsy

**Note :** Heeeello ! Merci pour vos derniers retours, y'a pas à dire, c'est trop cool :3 Pas trop de blahblah ce matin, je vous laisse avec cette nouvelle leçon sur les Échecs, remercie chaudement **Maya Holmes** (qui vient de publier son troisième OS Kingsman _L'Épreuve_ , que je ne peux que vous recommander) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry entra dans le salon du premier étage et alluma la lumière qui se faisait rare en ce début de soirée. Lorsqu'il remarqua une chevelure brune dépasser du sofa, il leva un sourcil, inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et serra les dents. Eggsy était allongé sur le Chesterfield depuis 17h et n'avait pas émit un son humain, ni même bougé, depuis qu'il avait serré entre ses doigts son téléphone tourné à l'horizontale. Harry _détestait_ qu'Eggsy tienne son téléphone à l'horizontale. Et Harry _détestait_ détester quelque chose.

« Chaussures ».

Il s'avança et tapota du dos de sa main les semelles des Nike d'Eggsy qui ne daigna même pas le regarder. Sans utiliser ses mains (puisqu'elles semblaient, au même titre que ses yeux, absolument scotchées à son écran), Eggsy les retira en contorsionnant ses pieds l'un contre l'autre et attendit d'entendre deux petits _boum_ avant de les reposer sur le canapé. Il en était au niveau 8, ce qui en soit était un record, alors autant dire qu'il ne remarqua même pas Harry s'arrêter à sa gauche.

« Eggsy. »

« Mh. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Attends. »

Harry attendit mais rien ne vint. Il regarda de longues secondes le plus jeune s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme si son téléphone était le volant d'une voiture en pleine course-poursuite, jusqu'à percevoir sa langue dépasser d'entre ses lèvres pincées. Les gestes d'Eggsy finirent par se faire plus brusques, plus grossiers et Harry soupira en levant le nez au ciel - vu la tournure des événements, ils n'allaient pas tarder à pouvoir parler.

« _Fuck_ ! Ce putain de joker marche jamais ! », pesta Eggsy en lançant son téléphone au bout du canapé et cette fois Harry retrouva le sourire. « Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je jouais mais cette putain d'application de merde a encore planté. »

« Fort bien. Suis-moi. », conclut-il en agitant son index.

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour que je te montre ce qu'est un vrai jeu. »

* * *

Eggsy ne venait jamais dans ce petit bureau du deuxième étage. Il y était bien entré une fois pour venir prendre un livre, à la demande d'Harry, avait vu sur le mur entre les deux fenêtres exiguës les croquis et peintures à l'huile représentant des carlins et s'était abstenu de tout commentaire avant de décréter mentalement qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds dans ce placard aux allures d'autel de fanatique de chiens, un poil flippant.

Harry alluma la lumière du plafonnier d'un coup d'index et envahit la pièce avec son charme naturel qui rendait vie au plus moche des meubles inspiration Empire. Il regarda rapidement la rue (un réflexe, avait remarqué Eggsy) et tira un fauteuil en cuir face au petit bureau posé entre les deux fenêtres, avant d'inviter d'une main le plus jeune à prendre place face à lui.

Eggsy avança, la bouche pincée dans une grimace peu convaincue puis sourit de plus belle en reconnaissant le jeu posé sur le bureau en bois, rayé et vieilli par des années qui semblaient avoir été multipliées dans cette petite pièce.

« Tu veux qu'on joue aux échecs ? »

« Précisément. Whisky ? »

« Oh oui s'il te plait, je pense qu'il faudra au moins ça pour rendre la partie intéressante. », répondit-il en haussant les sourcils avant de prendre place.

Le tapis usé frotta dans un petit grincement ses chaussettes. Tout ici était si vieux et marqué. Il semblait que ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce étroite n'avait pas encore fini à la décharge à cause d'un attachement sentimental qu'Harry avait pu avoir avec chacun des objets - pourquoi sinon aurait-il gardé ce cendrier si fissuré qu'il laissait passer les cendres ? La maison entière, et ses deux étages, était un musée, une ode à la vie de gentleman où ni la poussière et encore moins l'imperfection avait sa place. Pourtant, autour d'Eggsy, ne siégeaient que des tableaux au goût plus que douteux et des bibelots à peine fonctionnels. Et le jeu d'échecs.

« Il manque le bout de feutre sous mon cavalier. »

« Et il en manque aussi sous ton roi et deux de tes pions. », répondit Harry en pointant du doigt les pièces mentionnées avant de les servir.

Eggsy sourit et constata qu'Harry disait vrai avant d'accepter le verre tendu et de le porter automatiquement à ses lèvres. Il prit une petite gorgée, la réchauffa rapidement en la gardant en bouche et l'avala. Harry prit place à son tour et sembla déguster avec plus de délicatesse le scotch servi avant de croiser ses jambes et de reprendre :

« Tu y as déjà joué ? »

« Ouais, quand j'avais 10 ans tous les mardis on avait cours d'échecs à l'école. »

« Les miracles de l'école publique. »

« Et puis ils se sont rendus compte que la prof fumait du crack alors ils l'ont virée. »

« Je retire ce que j'ai dis. »

Harry rappela, pour la forme, le nom et la fonction de chacune des pièces. Il précisa qu'ils ne joueraient pas une partie à la pendule et que seul l'échec et mat marquerait la fin de la partie (puisque l'abandon était de toute façon une solution prohibée par le code des Kingsman, même pour un jeu). Eggsy hocha la tête à chaque fois, regardant de ses yeux fatigués par le petit écran de son téléphone les pièces en bois blanc posées face à lui. Harry l'invita à commencer d'un geste de la main et le jeune homme ne se précipita pas. Il n'avait joué que quelques fois à ce jeu aussi chiant que vieux mais s'il avait bien appris une chose c'était celle-ci : il ne servait à rien de se précipiter. Ça n'aurait pas plu à Harry de toute façon.

Eggsy tenta de se rappeler pendant plusieurs minutes des quelques coups spéciaux auxquels il avait droit. Il y avait cette histoire de promotion et de roque un peu confuses, mais il était trop tard pour reculer de toute façon. Il sentait sur lui le regard supérieur d'Harry et sa fierté était encore assez insupportable pour s'interdire de demander des conseils. Il avança son premier pion blanc en F3 et Harry sourit. Pas Eggsy.

« D'après une légende, ce jeu serait vieux de plus de 3 000 ans. C'est un roi d'Inde qui aurait demandé aux gens de son royaume de lui créer une occupation pour tromper l'ennui et un sage lui aurait apporté le jeu des Échecs. En échange, le sage aurait demandé comme récompense que le roi pose un grain de riz sur la première case, puis deux sur la deuxième, quatre sur la troisième et ainsi de suite. Le roi accepta mais ne se rendit pas compte qu'à la dernière case, il aurait fallu qu'il lui lègue plus de 18 milliards de milliards de grains de riz. »

« Il est mort obèse, ton sage ? »

« Non, il est mort la tête tranchée pour effronterie. »

« Si t'es en train de me dire que t'as vu les notes que j'ai eu en math' avant de quitter le lycée, pas la peine d'être aussi mélodramatique. »

« Non Eggsy, ce que je veux te dire c'est que les Échecs sont bien plus qu'un jeu. C'est un prisme de tactique et de stratégie. C'est une façon aussi sophistiquée que pertinente de découvrir qui est réellement la personne en face de toi. »

« Je pensais que c'était le poker qui faisait ça. Tu sais, _Tu ne joues pas ta main, mais ton adversaire_... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Le poker est un jeu de faux-semblant où l'on se cache derrière un nuage de fumée de cigares et des lunettes ridicules, et où l'on brandit vulgairement de l'argent comme s'il était un argument à lui tout seul - pas étonnant que les américains adorent ce jeu. »

Eggsy sourit et secoua la tête avant d'avancer sa tour en B5. Sans surprise, les pions noirs avalèrent petit à petit les blancs dans un silence lourd où la concentration d'Eggsy se faisait à chaque tours plus profonde. Lorsqu'il perdit son deuxième fou, il ne réussit même pas à cracher le _Putain_ qu'il gardait au bout de sa langue, bien trop absorbé par le prochain mouvement qu'il pourrait faire. Il en avait même oublié son scotch posé à sa gauche, près d'une lampe Tiffany dont quatre des vitraux avaient disparus. Harry, assis dans le fond de son fauteuil, dégustait son deuxième verre avec une aisance insolente ; Eggsy allait perdre et même les carlins peints autour d'eux le savaient.

La partie dura un peu moins d'une heure et demi, avant que les doigts de l'espion ne se referment sur sa reine qu'il avança en H1.

« Échecs et Mat. », et sa voix était si calme qu'Eggsy sursauta.

« Non ! »

Harry haussa une épaule et se leva pour ranger la bouteille de scotch dans le petit placard où il l'avait prise. Les yeux grands ouverts, le plus jeune tenta mentalement plusieurs mouvements pour son roi et dû se rendre à l'évidence : il avait perdu. Il ne retint pas cette fois son _Putain_ qu'il fleurit d'un _De Bordel de merde_ et se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil, son pied droit se secouant rapidement sous l'exaspération.

« Tu as fais une erreur... »

« Sans déconner. », pesta Eggsy en griffant de ses ongles le cuir déjà bien amoché. »

« ... Laisse moi finir. Tu as fais une erreur lors des 5 derniers tours. Tu aurais pu me mettre en échec à une occasion. »

Debout à côté d'Eggsy, Harry le regarda avec un sourire bienveillant. Ce n'était pas par fierté qu'il lui disait ça, pas par méchanceté non plus et Eggsy finit par le comprendre. Il hocha la tête et la baissa vers le plateau de jeu, bien plus rempli de noir que de blanc.

« Viens, il est l'heure d'aller dîner. »

« Ouais... J'arrive. », répondit-il les yeux toujours concentrés sur les pions immobiles.

Harry attendit encore quelques secondes et sortit sans dire un mot.

* * *

Lorsque Harry lui apporta un sandwich une demi-heure plus tard, il n'ouvrit toujours pas les lèvres en voyant le plateau revenu dans sa configuration de l'avant-dernier tour.

* * *

Quand, à minuit, Harry vint dire à Eggsy qu'il allait se coucher, il se contenta du signe de la main plutôt vague du plus jeune qu'il interpréta comme un _Fais ce que tu veux_.

* * *

Allongé entre ses draps, les yeux s'ouvrant à peine lorsqu'un léger faisceau lumineux éclaira sa chambre, Harry reconnut dans l'embrasure de la porte sa recrue qui se pencha pour dire d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue :

« À l'avant-avant dernier tour, j'aurais dû bouger mon roi en C1, puis ma reine en E5. Tu aurais été obligé d'avancer ta tour en H6 et tu aurais été en Échecs. »

Harry sourit et hocha une fois la tête.

« Bonne nuit, Eggsy. »

Eggsy sourit à son tour (et même en contre-jour, il était impossible de ne pas le voir) et referma lentement la porte.

Ce soir-là, Harry commença à comprendre qui était l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.


	5. Ma Playstation, Harry

**Note :** Hello tout le monde ! Un grand merci pour vos derniers retours qui sont quand même une source de motivation de dingue et, pour celles et ceux qui ont ajouté l'histoire à leur follow, eh bien... bonjour, enchantée :3  
Je créée maintenant des couvertures pour chaque chapitre, que vous pourrez retrouver dans la rubrique Fanart de mon Tumblr ou sur la version anglaise de _Patient Wolf_ sur AO3. Aussi, le jeu auquel Eggsy et Harry jouent dans ce chapitre est Uncharted 3, que je vous recommande de toute mon âme. Minimum. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Harry, t'es occupé ? »

Harry Hart décolla son menton du poing contre lequel il était collé et tourna la tête vers Eggsy, un pied posé dans le bureau dont il avait ouvert la porte avec la discrétion d'un félin.

« Je t'écoute. », invita le plus vieux en fermant le dossier qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

« Si t'as un peu de temps j'aimerais bien te montrer un truc. », répondit Eggsy avec un sourire impertinent qu'il cachait très mal.

Harry soupira pour la forme - puisque Eggsy l'avait plus sorti du sommeil que d'une séance de travail - et se leva de son fauteuil, posa le dossier sur son bureau et rejoignit sa recrue dont l'excitation se ressentait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui semblaient frétiller. Eggsy hocha juste une fois la tête et les fit longer le couloir avant d'emprunter l'escalier jusqu'au-deuxième étage. Sans un bruit, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre du plus jeune. Eggsy rentra le premier, fit à peine cinq pas pour se poser près de la fenêtre et se retourna pour adresser un large sourire à l'espion :

« Regarde. »

« Tu t'es acheté une télé. », remarqua Harry, son sourcil gauche si haut sur son front qu'il ressemblait à un cartoon.

« Ouais. Bon, elle est pas hyper grande parce que j'avais pas assez d'argent mais ça sera suffisant. »

« Suffisant pour... ? », commença l'espion, plus confus que jamais.

Eggsy eut un sourire triomphant avant de s'approcher du coin où il avait posé l'écran à même le sol. Il se mit à genoux et prit entre ses mains un large boîtier noir qu'il inclina légèrement sur le côté pour le montrer à Harry avec un regard aussi ému que s'il tenait entre ses mains une relique sacrée.

« Pour jouer à la Playstation, Harry. »

 _Et merde_ , pensa l'espion en fermant lentement les yeux.

« Attends, tu m'as fait jouer aux Échecs la dernière fois, à moi de te faire connaître des jeux du XXIe siècle. »

« Puisque c'est si gentiment proposé. », rétorqua Harry malgré lui, s'approchant du fond de la pièce où il regarda tout autour de lui quelle chaise il pouvait utiliser, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence et s'assit par terre avec une élégance improbable.

Eggsy eut un léger rire et alluma la télé, la console, avant de mettre une manette dans les mains de l'espion. Il lui expliqua les boutons avec une rapidité de gosse impatient, mais Harry saisit le principal et, ne souhaitant surtout pas passer pour un vieux con, hocha la tête avec ennui comme s'il savait déjà tout ça. Quant à savoir pourquoi les touches étaient représentées par un triangle, un rond, un carré et une croix, cela restait un mystère.

L'écran de chargement s'afficha et Eggsy, assis en tailleurs, secoua sa tête d'excitation. Harry en profita pour regarder autour de lui la chambre, le parquet propre, le lit fait (bien que les draps blancs étaient froissés) et les vêtements rangés dans la penderie dont la porte était encore ouverte.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Ça t'étonne que c'est pas le bordel ici. »

« Pas du tout... », mentit l'espion, sans prendre la peine de corriger la faute du plus jeune.

« Ma mère m'a quand même appris quelques trucs, tu sais. », conclut Eggsy d'une voix qui laissa percevoir une pointe de lassitude.

Harry ne répondit rien.

C'est sans surprise Eggsy qui passa de menu en menu, configurant leur partie en conseillant à son mentor une arme plutôt qu'une autre, ainsi que les caractéristiques de son personnage. Quand il fallut choisir l'avatar, Harry sélectionna sans vraiment réfléchir celui qui paraissait le plus mature, le plus expérimenté : un grand homme aux cheveux gris avec une moustache épaisse. Il ne toucha pas à la couleur de ses vêtements, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt d'une telle possibilité, et observa sur le côté droit du petit écran le personnage qu'Eggsy s'était choisi : une petite blonde plutôt menue, les cheveux vaguement attachés en une queue de cheval, le regard déterminé. Il cacha son sourire en pinçant les lèvres et constata une fois de plus que'Eggsy ne cessait jamais de l'étonner.

Lorsque le jeu commença enfin, Eggsy lui rappela les objectifs, le nombre d'ennemis à tuer et de trésors à ramener dans le coffre. Alors que les personnages commençaient à affluer, les premiers coups de feu retentirent, tous tirés par une jeune femme blonde à l'AK-47 tremblant. Eggsy en buta cinq d'affilée, sourit en gagnant sa première médaille et tourna furtivement la tête vers le côté gauche de l'écran pour découvrir le personnage d'Harry faisant le tour de la carte sans avoir une arme en main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je repère les lieux. », s'exclama Harry avec une concentration bien trop sérieuse qui fit exploser de rire le plus jeune.

« Tire sur tout ce qui bouge, Harry, t'es pas au boulot là ! »

Harry tourna le visage vers sa recrue, interdit, et se renferma, boudeur. Il trouva une place en hauteur et un T-Bolt, se concentra quelques secondes pour se rappeler la correspondance des touches et se mit à viser le premier ennemi au visage couvert d'un masque de clown avant de presser la gâchette. Enfin, la touche R1.

« Joli. », apprécia Eggsy qui vit l'homme s'effondrer face à lui, sur son côté de l'écran.

Harry ne dit rien et changea de cachette, passant d'arme de poing à sniper, n'égalant bien sûr pas le score impressionnant du plus jeune pour qui tout cela semblait aussi naturel que de nouer une cravate.

« Eggsy, j'ai été touché je crois. », appela-t-il lorsque son personnage tomba à terre.

« Ouais, j'ai vu, j'arrive. »

La jeune femme fit demi-tour et courra à travers la carte, par-delà les ruines et les corps des ennemis. Harry en profita pour regarder le visage de sa recrue, si concentré. Eggsy avait les sourcils froncés, un bout de langue dépassant de sa bouche. Harry ne comprenait pas le besoin du plus jeune de toujours jouer avec sa bouche, c'était quelque chose qui ne lui serait jamais passé par la tête. Mais bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas exactement eu la même éducation. Pour preuve, à l'âge où Eggsy avait dû recevoir sa première console, Harry, lui, participait à sa première vénerie.

Les gestes d'Eggsy étaient précis, rapides, ses réflexes remarquables. Harry regarda le corps immobile assis en tailleurs à côté de lui, seuls les pouces et les index appuyant fermement, sans une once d'énergie inutile dépensée et sortit de ses pensées lorsque la voix du plus jeune résonna.

« C'est bon, je suis là. »

Il tourna le visage vers l'écran et vit la jeune femme s'accroupir pour poser sa main dans le dos du plus vieux. La petite barre rouge se remplit à nouveau et les deux personnages se relevèrent en même temps.

« Merci. »

« Quand tu veux. »

Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, mais les épreuves se firent de plus en plus difficiles et plus longues. Le personnage d'Harry tomba à trois reprises, l'énervant à chaque fois sensiblement un peu plus. Eggsy garda son calme, du début à la fin, ne s'énervant jamais lorsqu'il devait traverser les lieux du Nord au Sud pour aller ranimer son coéquipier. Lorsque la main de la blonde se posa une fois de plus dans le dos immobile, Eggsy sourit.

« Pour une fois que c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, hein ? »

Harry regarda encore la scène quelques secondes et sourit en retour, en regardant sa recrue.

« Merci de venir me sauver à chaque fois, preux chevalier. »

« Un vrai plaisir. », répondit-il et étrangement, ça sonnait vrai.

Harry referma les lèvres. Ils jouèrent encore quarante minutes avant d'enfin venir à bout de la partie. Le nombre de médailles d'Eggsy était vertigineux et le nombre de morts d'Harry aussi, mais le plus jeune ne commenta pas leurs différences et au lieu de quoi, laissa les scores s'afficher en se tournant vers son mentor, appuyant sur ses propres genoux pour s'étirer un peu les cuisses.

« C'était trop cool ! Tu t'es bien démerdé. »

« Je suis mort douze fois. »

« Pour une première, c'est hyper bien. », sourit Eggsy avant de lever une main qu'il replaça tout aussi vite sur son genoux.

« Quoi ? », demanda Harry, intrigué, pour qui le geste n'avait pas échappé.

Eggsy fronça les sourcils, hésitant manifestement à agir, avant de craquer et de se pencher légèrement en avant pour pouvoir poser sa main sur l'épaule de son mentor.

« Bien joué, Harry. »

L'espion regarda les doigts sur sa chemise blanche et tourna le visage vers sa recrue, un sourire aussi effronté que ravi aux lèvres.

« Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai des choses à t'apprendre. », ajouta le plus jeune, qui n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de l'épaule carrée.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté. », répondit Harry d'une voix qui aurait pu être plus forte.

Ils se sourirent et l'écran de chargement revint au menu principal. Eggsy retira sa main et récupéra sa manette pour éteindre la console. Harry se redressa, grimaça discrètement en sentant ses genoux grincer et remit sa chemise en place.

« Merci, Eggsy, c'était très divertissant. Et puis finalement, c'est un peu comme si tu faisais des heures supplémentaires. », s'amusa-t-il.

« Tu crois qu'on peut demander à Merlin une augmentation ? »

« Il serait tout à fait ravi de te la refuser. »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Eggsy tourna une dernière fois la tête vers l'écran pour l'éteindre, toujours assis en tailleurs au sol. Harry fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix du plus jeune l'appela :

« On se refait ça quand tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir, Eggsy. »

Harry lui adressa un dernier sourire et disparu derrière la porte. Eggsy eut un léger rictus et fit lentement tourner la manette dans sa main.

Il retint sans trop de mal l'envie de demander à Harry de rester encore un peu.


	6. Les femmes, Eggsy

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Wow, fic pas updatée depuis août, c'est assez honteux... Je me fais pardonner en publiant aujourd'hui le chapitre 6 et en en profitant pour vous dire que **Maya Holmes** et moi-même écrivons et publions en ce moment une fic Hartwin, _You've got mail_ :) Si le cœur vous en dit d'y jeter un oeil, nous serions ravies d'avoir votre avis !  
J'en profite pour remercier à nouveau les reviewer, follower, favoriter (allez, inventons des mots, soyons-fous) et espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira également :)

* * *

Harry ferma les yeux. Ses lunettes sur la commode dans l'entrée, il massa l'arrête de son nez et prit place sur la banquette couverte d'un tissu à rayures vertes pour retirer ses chaussures. Il n'était pas tard, du moins, il lui était arrivé de rentrer chez lui à des heures beaucoup plus indécentes. Eggsy avait déjà mangé, comme il le lui avait appris par sms un peu plus tôt, aussi, la soirée s'annonçait des plus calmes. Harry mangerait le reste de haggish fait maison, regarderait l'émission sur les fouilles archéologiques à Muang Sing enregistrée en début de semaine et serait au lit avant même que le jour suivant ne commence. Il entra dans la cuisine, se contenta des lumières discrètes de la ruelle et de celle du frigidaire pour se repérer et réchauffa son plat au micro-onde. Une petite caresse sur la tête de JB endormi dans le couloir en passant et Harry prit place sur le canapé du salon.

Eggsy avait encore regardé la télé. C'était facile de le savoir car étaient grandes ouvertes les portes en bois du placard derrière lesquelles l'écran plat était habituellement caché. Pour une fois, l'espion ne s'en plaignit pas. Il attrapa la télécommande laissée sur l'accoudoir et leva les yeux au ciel quand la dernière chaîne regardée apparut à l'écran (« _MTV, welcome to Fun !_ »).

Le haggish réchauffé était meilleur. Ce qui était toujours le cas pour bon nombre de plats, d'ailleurs. Harry n'aimait pas vraiment faire la cuisine. Il perdait patience rapidement, s'énervait de ne pouvoir réussir un boeuf bourguignon avec la même facilité que ses cousins français et finissait de toute façon saoul d'avoir trop passé sa frustration sur la bouteille qui était censée accompagner ses dîners.

Le documentaire sur les temples thaïlandais était plutôt bien mené, si on passait outre les musiques d'accompagnements d'une subtilité proche du néant. Il décrocha plusieurs fois pour vérifier ses emails qu'il ne recevrait de toute façon pas, puisque Merlin lui avait assuré pouvoir finir la supervision de la mission dans le Colorado, avec l'aide de ses deux nouvelles recrues. Harry était pour l'emploi de la jeune génération. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un peu peur que celle-ci ne le conduise à la retraite plus tôt que prévu.

« Ah bah t'es pas rentré tard finalement. »

« Bonsoir, Eggsy. », salua Harry en se redressant dans le canapé.

« Tu regardes quoi ? »

« Jackass. »

« Menteur, ça passe plus depuis dix ans. »

Harry sourit, Eggsy aussi. Le plus jeune entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il était encore habillé de son jean sombre avec deux trous parfaitement découpés sur les cuisses et de son pull à capuche aux motifs japonais. Les mains jointes dans la poche ventrale, il leva les pieds et les posa sur la table basse.

« C'est quoi alors ? »

« Un documentaire sur un temple thaïlandais. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ? »

« Parce qu'il est vingt-deux heures et que je n'ai plus huit ans ? », proposa Eggsy en haussant un sourcil.

« ... Très juste. Retire tes pieds de la table basse. », commanda tout de même l'espion en sirotant son verre.

Eggsy s'exécuta. Le vin n'en fut que meilleur.

« C'est les temples d'Angkor, c'est ça ? », demanda le plus jeune en faisant un signe de tête vers l'écran.

« Ce n'est pas très loin, oui. Ça a été construit à la même époque. », commenta Harry en cachant aisément l'étonnement qu'Eggsy lui inspirait lorsqu'il prouvait l'étendue de sa culture générale dans des moments inattendus comme celui-ci.

Ils se turent et Harry finit de manger avec la classe britannique qui le caractérisait. Il ne fit presque aucun bruit, sa fourchette ne rencontrant pas une seule fois l'assiette en porcelaine pour le plus grand bonheur des oreilles d'Eggsy qui s'endormait lentement. Le journaliste (un anglais, pas un américain, Dieu merci), interrogea l'archéologue sur une sculpture sortie de terre, après qu'elle ait été cachée par des pillards qui comptaient venir la récupérer plus tard. Ça arrivait souvent, selon le spécialiste : des hommes peu scrupuleux (outrageusement poussés par des riches occidentaux encore moins scrupuleux), se rendaient la nuit dans les temples, brisaient au burin et au marteau des pans de murs, des sculptures, pour les détacher de leurs socles puis les enterraient à quelques mètres de là, avant de venir les chercher la nuit suivante. La majorité du temps, les pillards n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur cachette dans la jungle et ainsi des centaines d'œuvres disparaissaient, littéralement, dans la nature.

La sculpture que l'archéologue avait sortie de terre, représentait une femme, une déesse sans aucun doute, mais dont le spécialiste n'osa pas avancer un nom. Il s'attarda sur la forme des seins, ronds, typiques de l'époque de Jayavarman VII, du pagne court enrobant ses hanches généreuses, ses yeux fermés et les nombreux bracelets ornant ses bras.

« Comme quoi, y'a des choses qui changent pas. », commenta Eggsy d'une voix basse.

Harry, qui pensait que sa recrue s'était endormie, tourna la tête pour l'interroger du regard.

« Le côté formes généreuses, c'est toujours ce qui fait kiffer les mecs, même mille ans plus tard. »

L'espion sourit et posa son assiette vide sur la table basse avant d'allonger son bras le long du dossier du canapé où les deux hommes étaient installés.

« Si tu regardes les podiums ou les magazines à la mode de ces dernières années, la tendance semble plutôt aux filles très maigres. »

« Non mais c'est des conneries ça. Deux mots et tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire : Scarlett Johansson. Plus belle femme du monde, point à la ligne. Une femme avec des vraies formes, merde, c'est quand même ultra sexy. »

Harry haussa les sourcils face au langage très osé de son protégé et rit de bon coeur.

« D'accord, je note, tu as un faible pour Scarlett Johansson. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres actrices à la poitrine conséquente dont tu recouvres les murs de ta chambre de photos ? »

« J'ai pas un fétichisme chelou sur les gros seins non plus j'te rassure. Par exemple... je sais pas moi, Eva Green. Ouais, Eva Green, elle est canon aussi. »

« C'est un peu le grand écart entre la blonde pulpeuse et la brune ténébreuse. », commenta Harry en posant son visage contre son poing.

« Ouais mais Eva Green a un truc... J'sais pas, dans son regard y'a presque du défi. Ça doit pas être le genre de meuf facile à séduire. Intelligente. Genre, très intelligente. »

« Et ça, ça te plait ? »

« J'sais pas, j'dis ça comme ça... », conclut Eggsy en haussant une épaule.

Il s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Harry. Les temples thaïlandais étaient définitivement oubliés.

« Et toi Harry, c'est quoi le genre de femme qui te fait kiffer ? »

L'espion ouvrit une fois la bouche, sourit, et la referma avant de secouer la tête.

« Allez, dis ! Promis je répète pas ! Sauf si c'est trop gênant, genre Camilla Parker Bowles et là je serais obligé de faire un montage Photoshop de vos corps enlacés et de l'afficher partout à l'agence... »

« Je te l'interdis. », décréta Harry très sérieusement, se fichant bien qu'on se moque de lui mais ne supportant pas l'idée que l'on s'amuse de la famille royale. « J'avais moi aussi une actrice que j'aimais beaucoup dans les années 80... »

« Grace Kelly. J'suis sûr que t'étais à fond sur Grace Kelly. », l'interrompit Eggsy en levant les yeux au ciel comme si tout ceci était d'une évidence ennuyante.

Harry pinça sa bouche sur le côté, cacha son sourire et admit, la voix légèrement mordue par la honte.

« Pamela Anderson. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non, mais non. C'était pas une question. Tu peux pas avoir été en kiffe sur Pamela Anderson. », s'offusqua Eggsy dont le corps se recula légèrement sous la surprise.

« Tu sais, dans les années 80 elle était très différente... », se défendit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Ouais enfin sans être refaite elle était quand même gros nichons, sourire niais et l'incarnation parfaite du fantasme de l'américain moyen ! »

« Eggsy, un peu de respect je t'en prie. Le cœur a ses raisons... »

Harry estima ne pas avoir besoin de finir sa phrase. Il se pencha vers la table basse pour attraper son verre de vin derrière lequel il cacha ses joues légèrement rosies et reprit place à côté d'Eggsy, dont la tête avait glissée sur le dossier du canapé, à quelques centimètres du bras de l'espion.

« Ouais, enfin c'est pas le cœur la partie de ton anatomie qui réagissait le plus face à son 90E à mon avis. »

« Ne sois pas vulgaire. », murmura Harry.

Eggsy sourit et Harry finit par en faire de même. Harry avait baissé le son de la télévision sans s'en apercevoir, si bien que seul le ronronnement de l'émission remplissait la pièce. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans un mot quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes pour qu'Harry ressente le besoin de briser le silence, du genre, _rapidement_. Eggsy dut penser à la même chose car il redressa sa tête et se recula pour appuyer son dos contre l'accoudoir, le corps s'éloignant distinctement de celui d'Harry.

 _Dieu merci_ , pensa l'espion.

« Toute façon, on sait très bien qui est la femme parfaite. »

« Ah ? », interrogea le plus âgé en se servant un nouveau verre de vin bien mérité.

« Ma mère. », lui apprit Eggsy avec une fierté amusante. « C'est la meilleure, faut pas chercher. Elle m'a élevée seule et crois-moi, j'ai pas été un ado facile à vivre... Mais elle a jamais cessé de m'aimer et de tout faire pour moi. En plus, quand je vois comment elle s'occupe de Daisy aujourd'hui, sans jamais demander d'aide... Et je te parle même pas de ses chocolats chauds qui te font croire en Dieu... Et toi ? »

« Moi ? », demanda Harry en se levant pour ranger ses affaires sur le plateau qu'il comptait ramener à la cuisine.

« Ta mère, elle est comment ? Ou était comment ? », interrogea le plus jeune en suivant de son regard les gestes de son mentor qui éteignit la télé et ferma les portes du meuble en bois.

« Très belle. »

« Non mais bien sûr, nos mamans sont toujours les plus belles, mais comment elle était quand t'étais enfant ? Elle t'endormait en jouant de la harpe ou sentait genre trop bon ? C'était quoi _son_ truc ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle était très belle. », répéta Harry fermement en jetant sa serviette sur la table basse.

La serviette frappa sa fourchette qui se cogna dans un bruit strident sur l'assiette et Harry attrapa le plateau. Dans son esprit se mélangèrent les mots qu'il se devait d'imposer à Eggsy, entre une leçon bien sentie sur l'importance de ne pas poser de questions trop personnelles à son interlocuteur et l'ordre très primaire de lui dire d'aller dans sa chambre. Il n'arriva pas à faire un choix et quitta le salon.

Eggsy était bien trop imprévisible et ce soir là, Harry Hart se demanda s'il n'était pas finalement dangereux de laisser quelqu'un comme lui vivre dans sa maison. Et surtout, entrer dans sa vie.


	7. South Kensington, Eggsy

**Note :** Fluctuat nec mergitur.  
Et des remerciements plein de tendresse à **Maya Holmes** , pour sa correction et son soutient perpétuel.

* * *

Eggsy releva la tête. Ce n'était pas son téléphone qui venait de vibrer au bout de la table de la cuisine. Le Blackberry noir d'Harry resta l'écran allumé encore quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne se décide d'abandonner son café à peine entamé et d'attraper le téléphone.

Harry était rentré tard hier soir. Eggsy ne savait pas à quelle heure précisément, mais lui-même avait quitté, à sa fermeture, le pub où Jamal avaient passé la soirée et s'était retrouvé seul dans la maison de son supérieur. Harry l'avait prévenu de toute façon. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une mission pour une fois, mais lui aussi avait un dîner à l'Ouest de Londres.

Eggsy s'aida d'une main sur la rambarde grinçante pour grimper quatre à quatre les marches et traversa le couloir fin, où ses pieds nus ne firent aucun bruit sur la moquette. Il atteignit le dernier étage, là où, sous les toits, Harry avait installé sa chambre et frappa en faisant rouler ses articulations.

« Oui, Eggsy ? », appela son mentor d'une voix encore un peu couverte par le sommeil.

Eggsy ouvrit la porte et réalisa non sans une certaine fierté que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ce geste. Il découvrit qu'il était plus difficile de pousser cette porte-ci que toutes les autres de la maison, à cause de l'épaisse moquette et qu'elle grinçait lorsqu'on l'ouvrait un peu trop loin. Il ne la força pas plus et se glissa dans l'embrasure - un geste qui ravit Harry, signe que les leçons données au centre de Kingsman, consistant à rendre les recrues les plus discrètes possible, n'étaient pas vaines.

« T'as oublié ton téléphone en bas et il a vibré. », expliqua le plus jeune en s'approchant du lit, le bras tendu à l'extrême pour le donner à son supérieur.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et se redressa un peu plus dans son lit. Il attrapa son téléphone, le remercia et attrapa ses lunettes avant de froncer le nez par-dessus son écran.

« Alors t'y vois vraiment rien ? », demanda Eggsy en enfonçant ses mains dans son pantalon de pyjama, un jogging vert sapin dont les élastiques ne servaient plus à rien depuis longtemps.

« Il faut toujours porter tes lunettes avant de consulter ton téléphone professionnel, Eggsy. Tu peux recevoir un email qui comprend un virus, qui ferait exploser ton téléphone et la moitié de ton visage. Si c'est le cas, il faut que Merlin ou un autre membre du service de surveillance puisse avoir une trace du dernier message que tu as regardé. »

Eggsy grimaça par réflexe, se demandant une seconde pourquoi il s'était engagé chez Kingsman et se tourna vers Harry qui lui adressa un tendre sourire.

« Je plaisante. », murmura-t-il avant de se laisser retomber contre ses coussins et de lever le téléphone au-dessus de sa tête. « Je ne vois effectivement rien sans mes lunettes. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de répondre une injure qu'Harry n'aurait sûrement pas appréciée de si bon matin et s'approcha à nouveau du lit au centre de la pièce. Les draps étaient si froissés qu'il était difficile de croire qu'Harry avait passé la nuit seul. C'était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs. Les plans cul d'Harry devaient être à l'image même de sa façon d'enfoncer un couteau à cran d'arrêt à l'arrière de la nuque d'un espion ennemi : d'une discrétion exemplaire.

« C'était bien ta soirée ? », demanda Eggsy en grattant la moquette de son gros orteil.

« Parfaitement prévisible. Et la tienne ? »

« Cool. »

« Fais des phrases complètes, Eggsy. », gronda d'une voix douce le plus vieux sans quitter son téléphone des yeux.

« Tu peux parler. »

Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent cette fois au ciel. Eggsy se félicita mentalement. Harry posa son téléphone à ses côtés et s'allongea sur le flanc pour regarder sa recrue maintenant debout de l'autre côté de son lit.

« Tu as déjà pris ton petit-déjeuner ? »

« Non pas encore, j'avais la flemme. »

« Et si nous sortions nous acheter quelque chose dans un café ? »

« Euh... ouais. Ouais carrément. », acquiesça Eggsy, surpris. « Vu l'heure à laquelle t'es rentré, je pensais que tu voudrais encore dormir. »

« Et à quelle heure suis-je rentré, déjà ? », demanda Harry dans un sourire, parfaitement conscient qu'Eggsy n'en avait aucune idée.

« ... Je t'attends en bas. »

* * *

Il était très précisément 8h30 quand Harry claqua la porte d'entrée derrière Eggsy et lui. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et manquèrent d'exploser de rire en sentant le froid mordre leurs joues et le bout de leurs oreilles. Eggsy ferma à l'extrême la fermeture éclair de sa doudoune et plongea ses mains dans les poches. Harry remonta le col de son manteau Belstaff et enfila ses gants en cuir avant d'entamer la marche. Les dimanches matins, South Kensington se parait de son plus bel atout : le calme. Harry avait toujours aimé ça, cette impression de sortir du temps au coeur d'une mégalopole qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois au bord du chaos. Il savait bien qu'il vieillissait. Ce besoin de silence et de ne croiser que des écureuils était bien la preuve qu'il était en train de dire au revoir à l'homme qu'il avait un jour été. Il ne trouvait pas que son visage avait beaucoup pris ce qui était une consolation. Des hommes - mais plus injustement, surtout des femmes - se réveillaient chaque matin pour constater devant leur glace à quel point le temps creusait dans leur épiderme des sillages où les tracas de la vie quotidienne se cachaient pour ne jamais en ressortir. Chez Harry, le temps avait planté son drapeau de manière plus pernicieuse, trouvait-il. Sa vue n'était vraiment plus aussi bonne qu'avant. Son ventre ne semblait vouloir rester plat que lorsqu'il passait plusieurs heures à souffrir sur une machine du diable à la salle de gym. Et puis ces saloperies de cheveux blancs qu'il croisait du regard dans le miroir à chaque fois qu'il enfilait ses lunettes... La vérité était qu'Harry commençait à trouver qu'il ressemblait à son père. Et bien que M. Hart avait été un homme d'exception (que la Reine remercia personnellement à deux reprises) toujours est-il que même à 50ans, comprendre qu'il ressemblait à son paternel était une épreuve à laquelle même Harry n'arrivait pas à faire face. Il se redressa jusqu'à faire craquer son dos, secoua mentalement ses pensées en forçant son regard sur les maisons tranquilles qui les entouraient et demanda :

« Tu commences à prendre tes marques ici ? »

« Ouais, vite fait. C'est pas trop mon univers quoi. »

« Et de qui tiens-tu cette affirmation ? », demanda Harry, légèrement exaspéré par le fait qu'Eggsy se rabaissait toujours à son statut de _gamin du Nord_.

« Personne m'a dit ça, j'te rassure. C'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude de... »

« Eggsy. », appela Harry en les faisant s'arrêter au milieu de Boltons Place.

Eggsy pétrit ses lèvres de ses dents et fit face à son mentor, manifestement conscient qu'il allait encore passer par la case _Laisse-moi t'expliquer la vie, petit_.

« Oui, tu n'es pas né ici et oui, tu ne viens pas d'une famille bourgeoise. Mais oui, tu es en passe de devenir un Kingsman. Ça en dit plus sur la noblesse de ton coeur que tous les titres aristocratiques du Royaume-Uni. Tu ne feras jamais ta place ici si tu ne décides pas de la faire. Ce n'est pas non plus renier d'où tu viens que de t'installer à South Kensington. Et je ne parle pas d'amener tes tee-shirt et ta console - je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ce que j'en pense, d'ailleurs - mais bien d'arrêter de te comporter comme un étranger de passage. »

Eggsy secoua la tête discrètement, les sourcils froncés et frotta sa basket sur le béton. C'était chiant qu'Harry ait toujours raison. Rassurant aussi, quelque part, de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, Harry serait là pour le guider ou répondre à ses questions, mais chiant quand même. Heureusement pour Eggsy, lui aussi avait ses armes :

« _La noblesse de ton coeur_... y'a Jane Austen qui a appelé, elle voudrait que t'arrête de lui piquer ses phrases. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes à peine avant qu'Harry ne concède la niaiserie de sa phrase d'un hochement de tête. Ils recommencèrent à marcher, bien trop frigorifiés pour rester immobiles plus longtemps et se mirent à longer le petit parc Boltons. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eggsy et la serra en une poignée ferme.

« Je nierai jusqu'à ma mort avoir dit ça mais ne perd jamais ton humour insolent, Eggsy. »

« Sauf si je gagne assez d'argent pour avoir d'autres arguments pour me défendre. »

« Crois-moi, ton sarcasme impose plus le respect que n'importe quel costume Armani. »

« N'en fais pas trop quand même. »

Harry sourit, bêtement fier de sa recrue et s'arrêta le premier, avant de poser la main sur sa deuxième épaule et de le tourner face au parc où ils pouvaient voir, caché derrière les feuilles d'arbres centenaires, un clocher en pierre.

« Y'a une église là ? »

« C'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne sait qu'elle existe. Pourtant elle n'est pas spécialement petite, elle est juste très bien cachée. Je pense qu'elle te plairait beaucoup. Elle est asymétrique et pleine de petits recoins avec des reliques parfois très kitch. Il faut avoir les clés du parc pour la visiter mais si un soir il n'y a rien à la télé, on pourra y faire un tour, disons... en toute discrétion. »

Eggsy hocha vigoureusement la tête et la tourna pour sourire à Harry, toujours dans son dos, si proche de lui. Ce qui était plutôt agréable, pensait Harry dont les mains recouvertes de cuir ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter les épaules musclées du plus jeune. _Du beaucoup plus jeune que toi, Harry_ , se planta-t-il en tête comme si ce nouveau mantra pouvait surpasser _Dieu et mon droit_ et toute sa portée oh très symbolique. Mais Eggsy était majeur et tout à fait du goût d'Harry si l'on oubliait son statut de recrue et le simple fait que sa mère, Kingsman et la morale réunis avaient confiance en lui.

« Je crois que j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, Harry. »

 _Lâche-le et recule, Harry_.

« C'est gentil. », sourit le plus vieux sans montrer physiquement le dilemme naissant dans sa tête et dans une autre partie de son anatomie dont il avait un peu honte à ce moment précis.

« Je suis désolé pour... Enfin, quand j'ai parlé de ta mère, quoi. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

 _Arrête d'être aussi tentant, Eggsy. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à te méfier des hommes comme moi ?_

« Harry, » appela Eggsy en se retournant, brisant enfin le contact qu'ils auraient dû rompre depuis longtemps. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Si la question est : _est-ce qu'on va bientôt manger_ , la réponse est oui. On va s'arrêter au café à l'angle là, ils font des muffin délicieux. », conclut Harry en lui adressant le sourire le plus forcé de son répertoire.

Il hocha la tête pour l'inciter à le suivre et reprit leur marche. La crise avait été évitée. Pour les conséquences, il verrait ça plus tard.


	8. Ton odeur, Harry

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous. Merci pour vos derniers retours, y'a pas à dire, vous êtes les meilleurs :)  
Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est définitivement **classé M** , c'est à dire **interdit aux moins de 18 ans.** _Patient Wolf_ est de façon générale réservée à un public majeur et averti. Je ne souhaite pas être lue par un public trop jeune. Donc, si vous êtes dans le cas où vous n'avez pas l'âge requis (voire même, pas l'âge requis pour être sur FanFiction)(oui oui, c'est possible), soyez intelligents et ne lisez pas des textes qui ne sont pas adaptés à votre âge.

 **Note bis :** Il est possible que je migre également toutes mes fics sur **Archive of Our Own** (et ne les rendrai disponible que pour celles et ceux qui ont un compte là-bas). Je ferais une note dans un prochain chapitre ou sur mon profil si c'est le cas :)

 **Bêta : Maya Holmes** que je remercie chaudement pour son aide perpétuelle et son soutien !

* * *

Eggsy mit un pied dans la cuisine et regarda l'évier, vide et propre, la table, vide et propre, l'ensemble, _vide_ et _propre_. Il recula, longea le couloir les mains dans les poches, sans se presser, et jeta un coup d'œil à la salle à manger et au petit office du fond sans grand intérêt. Il monta les marches, entendit plus que jamais le bois craquer sous ses pieds et n'osa même pas entrer dans le bureau d'Harry avant d'envahir le salon du premier étage d'un soupir exagérément bruyant. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de naturel de se retrouver seul chez Harry.

Ils l'avaient déjà évoqué et sans surprise, cela avait bien fini par arriver, mais si Eggsy avait su que ça serait aussi gênant, il serait allé dormir chez sa mère, au moins pour un soir. Il était de toute façon trop tard et malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Harry, la flemme de sa recrue était encore assez importante pour écraser toute autre décision un tant soi peu logique.

JB et lui avaient mangé à 19h la pizza commandée à l'italien du coin (car il était hors de question qu'Eggsy ressortent les croquettes achetées une blinde chez le vétérinaire, qu'Harry tenait particulièrement à servir au chien). Ils étaient sortis avant 22h pour faire pisser l'animal et maintenant que le soleil et JB étaient couchés, Eggsy se sentait seul.

Il récupéra le pull qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le canapé (juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir le laisser traîner) et se rendit à la buanderie où il retrouva le panier de linge sale qu'il avait descendu de sa chambre. Il se rappellerait toujours de la première fois qu'Harry lui avait présenté la maison, jusqu'au tiroir où il rangeait ses boutons de manchettes, mais en évitant soigneusement cette petite porte du fond du couloir du premier étage. C'était Eggsy qui lui avait demandé si elle menait à Narnia où si elle cachait sa salle de torture, mais Harry n'était même pas rentré dans son délire et avait juste levé ses sourcils, parfaitement surpris comme s'il avait oublié que sa maison s'étendait au-delà de la porte blanche à la poignée en porcelaine, et lui avait finalement fait découvrir la buanderie qui s'y cachait. Harry lui avait ainsi appris qu'il avait acheté la maison avec cette pièce déjà meublée et que, par manque d'inspiration, n'avait trouvé en quoi la transformer mais qu'il n'y mettait strictement jamais les pieds puisqu'il lassait tout à Mrs. O'Bailt, une vieille femme tenant le pressing sur Onslow Gardens. Eggsy avait trouvé ça terriblement sexiste et lui avait assuré qu'il ferait lui-même sa lessive puisque, selon lui, _sa mère lui avait appris à être un mec qui savait se débrouiller seul sans l'aide d'une femme_.

Harry avait souri par politesse. Eggsy savait qu'il avait raison.

Il s'accroupit près du panier en toile et tria rapidement ses vêtements les plus clairs et jeta directement son tee-shirt à la tête de mort faite en fleurs, trois de ses boxers, son jean bleu clair et ses deux pulls avant de tomber sur un tee-shirt blanc simple qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Sans savoir s'il l'avait porté dernièrement ou non, il enfonça son visage dans le tee-shirt et inspira profondément. Eggsy rouvrit les yeux.

C'était comme si l'odeur - sombre, musquée - s'était glissée en une seconde jusqu'au plus profond de ses poumons pour y planter un drapeau dont il reconnut immédiatement les couleurs. Eggsy recula lentement le tee-shirt et le déplia, assez pour que ses yeux envoient jusqu'à son cerveau l'image fantomatique du corps qui l'avait un jour porté : Harry Hart.

 _Putain de Harry Hart_ , pensa Eggsy, toujours accroupi sur ses talons, regardant le tee-shirt qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Alors _Mônsieur_ pensait qu'il pouvait profiter des connaissances d'Eggsy en machine à laver ( _Bouton marche/arrêt ; Programmes coton ou synthétique ; Degrés ;_ mon Dieu que c'était difficile à apprendre) pour s'occuper de son linge sale ? Eggsy émit un rire aussi choqué qu'amusé et posa le tee-shirt sur son épaule avant de lancer sa machine avec _ses_ affaires. Il attendit d'entendre le ronronnement du mécanisme et quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière.

Il remonta ensuite les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage où il rejoignit sa chambre en chantonnant la bouche fermée. C'était trop rare pour lui de profiter de la solitude lorsqu'il vivait dans le Nord avec sa mère et Daisy, alors dans ces moments là, comme tous les garçons de son âge, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : retrouver le site qu'il cachait dans son dossier de favoris _Motos & Voitures_.

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable et le balança sur son lit, ouvrit l'écran et rentra son mot de passe avant d'automatiquement lancer le navigateur. Deux clics plus tard, le site porno sur lequel il s'était inscrit s'affichait à l'écran et Eggsy se redressa pour commencer à se déshabiller. Gesticulant pour enlever son jean, il regarda les premières photos et attendit d'ôter son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Il scrolla pendant longtemps, rentrant lentement dans cet état d'esprit qui le faisait passer de _Mais pourquoi garder son boxer sous la douche_ à _Retire-le et retire le mien aussi_.

Il ne s'attardait jamais sur les photos envoyées par les utilisateurs. Il avait toujours trouvé le principe de prendre son membre en photo pour la mettre sur le net d'un ego démesuré - et parfois vraiment pas sexy. Eggsy ne cherchait que des films ou des photos de professionnels, avec des corps musclés, poilus pourquoi pas, et incroyablement beaux. Bref il aimait un certain standing que Harry aurait sûrement validé. Pas qu'Harry et lui en avaient déjà parlé. Même si Eggsy y avait déjà pensé.

Il tourna sur la gauche son visage posé sur son poing fermé et regarda son tee-shirt qu'il avait jeté sur le lit, emmêlé au blanc de son mentor qu'il avait fini par ramener jusqu'ici. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, bien sûr, mais Eggsy ne pouvait pas ne pas penser à Harry de _cette manière_. Pas alors qu'Harry touchait maintenant son épaule à chaque fois qu'il approuvait quelque chose, pas alors qu'Harry et lui avaient commencé cette habitude de parler le soir, longtemps, comme lorsqu'ils avaient eu cette discussion sur la Femme Idéale. Pas alors qu'Harry Hart était Harry Hart et que ses yeux seuls donnaient envie à Eggsy de se mettre à genoux. Même sa putain de voix était comme un de ces monstres de la mythologie, dont Eggsy avait vaguement entendu parler en cours de littérature. De ces êtres dont on vous disait de prendre garde et de ne jamais les croiser, à défaut d'être ensorcelé et de finir noyé dans une eau sale ou éparpillé aux quatre coins de la planète.

C'est ce qui arriverait de toute façon, Eggsy en était persuadé. C'était inconcevable de se retrouver attablé avec Harry un soir et de lui dire combien la distance entre leurs corps était un saloperie qu'Eggsy voulait écraser entre leurs torses, entre leurs lèvres, sans douceur et sans sursis. Il aurait fallu aussi beaucoup d'alcool au plus jeune pour enfin avouer combien les compliments d'Harry lui tordaient les tripes et que son esprit créait l'écho étrange dont il rêvait maintenant le soir, d'être un bon garçon, pour Harry.

C'était vraiment la merde. Eggsy commençait à comprendre depuis quelques années qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec quelqu'un de son âge, de baiser dans un lit et de missionnaire à chaque fois. Eggsy voulait être désiré, dominé. Eggsy voulait aussi se battre pour avoir quelque chose. Être ce qu'il s'était créé pour survivre en banlieue jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'enfonce dans ses cheveux et impose ses genoux au sol et qu'il ouvre la bouche. Eggsy voulait qu'on le fasse supplier. Eggsy voulait supplier Harry.

Il ferma son ordinateur dans un claquement qui résonna sur sa peau nue, le poussa maladroitement sous ses oreillers pour faire de la place et tendit le bras jusqu'au tee-shirt qu'il posa sur son visage avant de respirer à plein poumons. Il s'allongea sur le dos, posa sa main sur son membre à peine dur et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'il s'excusa mentalement auprès d'Harry mais ses doigts se refermèrent bien trop vite sur son gland rougi pour qu'il en ait conscience. Il étouffa un gémissement dans le coton blanc et commença sans attendre un mouvement lent et serré de va-et-vient.

Harry aurait pu être là, dans sa chambre, près de la fenêtre, à le regarder. Eggsy l'aurait laissé faire si Harry l'avait imposé. C'était tordu et carrément aux antipodes de ce qu'il était tous les jours, mais Eggsy voulait d'un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Eggsy voulait lâcher prise, rien qu'un peu. Avant de lâcher prise, complètement.

Il accéléra sa main, grimaçant à chaque fois que ses gestes trop impatientes tiraient son frenulum et étouffa une plainte rauque dans le vêtement. C'était pire, bien sûr, l'odeur d'Harry envahit sa bouche. Il grogna, colla sa langue contre le coton jusqu'à ce que le contact le brûle et le mordit par réflexe, son poing encerclant le vêtement a lui en faire mal aux articulation. Il était hors de question de libérer sa bouche, Eggsy savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Impossible. _Impossible_.

« Harry... », lâcha-t-il, les sons s'échappant difficilement de sa bouche humide.

Le prénom de l'espion en lui-même prouvait bien qu'il fallait prendre une inspiration avant d'oser l'appeler, parce que Harry Hart était voleur de souffle et ne laissait à ses interlocuteurs que le goût amer que maintenant qu'ils l'avaient rencontré, rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Eggsy le détestait pour ça. Pas totalement puisque c'était son nom qu'il gémissait et son tee-shirt, sûrement porté en tant que pyjama (Eggsy frissonna à l'idée), qu'il avait enfoncé dans sa bouche, asséchant sa langue et ses mouvements.

Eggsy redressa la tête, sentit sa nuque se contracter sous l'effort et regarda son corps, tendu à l'extrême, ses genoux redressés et ses pieds glissant parfois sur le draps d'un bleu dense. Il regarda sa main gauche aller et venir sur son membre, la droite encerclant sa base pour s'empêcher de jouir trop vite. Il voulait encore profiter de ce qui bouillonnait en lui, lui faisait perdre pied et le laissait gémissant, suppliant. Il ferma les yeux pour replonger dans le fantasme d'avoir Harry le regardant, toujours debout au pied du lit, scrutant chacun de ses gestes, avant de sourire. Pas un de ces sourires qu'il lâchait comme s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais ce mouvement de lèvres qui exprimait encore plus de choses que les mots qui pouvaient en sortir ; de ces sourires qui voulaient dire, _bon garçon_.

Eggsy gémit plus fort encore contre le tee-shirt qui l'empêchait presque de respirer et pensa aux doigts qui s'étaient fermés sur son avant-bras lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de leurs parents, à ce regard qu'il avait senti sur sa peau comme un serpent lorsqu'il avait eu son fou rire après qu'ils aient joué à la console, à leurs deux corps, si proches, _si proches_ , lorsque Harry lui avait montré la petite église cachée dans le parc à deux pas d'ici.

Il accéléra sa main, ferma les yeux à s'en donner mal à la tête et quand la pression dans son bas-ventre se fit plus forte encore et que sa tête se fit si légère qu'il semblait que plus rien n'y restait, il haleta la seule chose qui important vraiment :

« H-Harry, putain, Harry... »

Il ne comprit qu'il avait rouvert les yeux que lorsqu'il se vit se déverser dans sa main, des longs jets de sperme couvrant ses doigts, son ventre, le haut de ses cuisses. Il gémit, tout bas et attrapa de sa main collante le tee-shirt blanc pour se nettoyer. Vu comme il avait bavé dessus de toute façon, il était clair qu'il devait le laver. Il s'essuya lentement les doigts, un à un, sentit son corps se refroidir une fois l'orgasme passé et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Il poussa son ordinateur, son jean et en sortit de sa poche son téléphone sur lequel il regarda l'heure.

Il aurait pu tout aussi bien descendre se faire un sandwich, regarder un film ou lire la Bible, qu'il n'aurait toujours eu qu'une chose en tête : Harry. Et ce qu'il venait de faire. En gémissant le prénom d'Harry.

Il remonta la couverture au-dessus de sa tête et se tourna sur le côté avant d'envoyer un message à son mentor :

 _Tu rentres quand ?_

 _Demain. HH_

Eggsy laverait le tee-shirt à la main pour gagner du temps.

 _Pourquoi ? Tu as mis le feu au salon ? HH_

Eggsy sourit et avala sa salive, comme si ça pouvait réellement faire redescendre la vague de culpabilité qui semblait grimper le long de sa trachée.

 _Non, le salon va bien._

 _Et toi, tu vas bien ? HH_

Eggsy attendit. Longtemps. Presque cinq minutes. Mais il était trop tard et sur son ventre restait encore assez de son sperme séché pour qu'il n'arrive à se retenir.

 _J'ai peut-être fait une bêtise._

Eggsy attendit encore, plus longtemps, car cette fois, il était du mauvais côté de la barrière. Quand son téléphone vibra, il était quasiment persuadé que son cœur fit un tour complet sur lui-même.

 _Je n'en doute pas. HH_

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

 _Ne t'en fais pas, Eggsy, on trouvera une solution pour réparer ce que tu as fait. HH_

C'était idiot de tenter de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il s'était touché en pensant à lui. Il sortit une main de sa couette, posa son téléphone, écran contre le bois de sa table de chevet et se retourna.

Au moins, il s'endormit vite.


	9. Mes conneries, Harry

**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous. Pas trop de blahblah, des bisous à toutes celles qui commentent, merci de me donner l'envie de continuer à publier. Petit coup de pub pour mon amie **ChocOlive Flamous** qui vient de publier un OS Kingsman absolument merveilleux, _Un mensonge, deux vérités_.  
 **Bêta :** ma formidable Maya Holmes dont je vous recommande de visiter le profil, pour jeter un œil à ses fics Kingsman qui font battre mon petit coeur de slasheuse.

* * *

Eggsy détacha le casque pour se gratter derrière l'oreille.

" _Eggsy_.", appela Merlin depuis la pièce d'à côté.

C'était fou comment la technologie avait réussi à rendre omniprésent même le plus insupportable des agents de liaison. Eggsy, assis sur sa chaise inconfortable au milieu de la pièce, adressa un sourire mauvais à la caméra pointée sur lui. Dans son casque, il entendit Merlin qui s'adressa cette fois à ses collègues. Eggsy regarda ses mains, couvertes d'électrodes bleues et blanches, le fil épais qui dépassait bizarrement de son tee-shirt et soupira. Les tests de Réaction et Précision n'étaient pas les plus difficiles. En comparaison aux cours d'apnée où il dépassait chaque fois un peu plus ses propres limites en restant de terribles et longues secondes sous l'eau, pour entraîner ses poumons à subir la pire des torture, rester assis pour taper sur des boutons selon s'il entendant un _bip_ à droite, ou à gauche, était quand même ultra simple.

Les épreuves devenaient difficiles, néanmoins. Les _bips_ retentissant dans son casque étaient de moins en moins fort, certains avec écho, laissant Eggsy réagir au bout d'une seconde et huit centième - _une éternité_ , selon Merlin.

Ce n'était pas qu'Eggsy n'aimait pas Merlin. C'était juste qu'il semblait émaner de cet homme beaucoup trop fin une espèce d'aura méprisante qui s'enclenchait à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. C'était peut-être une histoire à la Harry Potter, se disait Eggsy. Merlin ne devait sans doute pas supporter son père et voir la progéniture arriver lui avait non seulement laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, mais également l'idée bête et méchante qu'il pouvait se venger aujourd'hui sur la dynastie Unwin. Mais Eggsy était un peu parano. Aussi, peut-être que Merlin était simplement désagréable avec tout ce qui n'était pas lui.

" _Prêt ?_ "

"Toujours.", se vanta Eggsy avant que le premier _bip_ ne retentisse. Le coup était bas - le son beaucoup trop haut. Eggsy sursauta, légèrement désorienté par la force du bruit. Il tendit la main gauche et appuya sur le bouton. Finalement, les cours d'apnée n'étaient peut-être pas si désagréables.

Les minutes défilèrent et les sons agressèrent ses oreilles d'un volume ridiculement élevé à un murmure à peine perceptible qu'Eggsy n'était même pas sûr d'entendre réellement (le sifflement qui suivait pouvait tout à fait être un acouphène laissé par les précédents bruits).

" _Deux minutes_.", lui informa Merlin et derrière lui une autre voix résonna.

"Hey, salut Harry !", s'enchanta Eggsy qui avait reconnu la voix de son mentor.

Il appuya sur le bouton à sa droite deux fois et sourit à la caméra.

" _Bonjour Eggsy_.", répondit l'appelé. " _Comment vas-tu ?_ "

"Bah, bien, c'est la routine ces tests tu sais."

Il enchaîna les tapes légères sur les boutons avec une rapidité qu'il jugea lui-même exemplaire. Le micro de la salle des contrôles fut coupé et il se concentra plus sérieusement sur l'épreuve. Ses oreilles s'étaient habituées à la gymnastique inédite de passer d'un son si aigu et fort qu'il en était douloureux à un bourdonnement sourd. Il se permit même de penser à la salle où Merlin, ses assistants et Harry devaient vérifier les réactions de son cerveau, de son rythme cardiaque (calme, il ne risquait pas sa vie) et pourquoi pas même boire un café. Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis trois jours, à bien y réfléchir, et surtout pas depuis l'épisode du tee-shirt. Eggsy pencha la tête sur le côté, inconsciemment, et tapa plus fort que précédemment sur le bouton face à lui. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'il se soit touché n'était pas condamnable (et même plutôt carrément bon), mais s'être permis, pour la première fois, de penser à Harry n'était peut-être pas un détail qui faciliterait son entrée au paradis. C'était inoffensif, un fantasme, de ces choses auxquelles on pensait en sachant pertinemment que ça n'arriverait jamais - il s'était déjà suffisamment touché en pensant à l'actrice de la pub Go Pro pour savoir qu'elle n'était jamais venue sonner chez lui pour lui demander " _Alors, on s'y met ?_ ".

Trois tapes à droite, une devant, une à gauche et Eggsy colla sa langue contre son palais. Il repensa à la sensation du coton dans sa bouche, à l'odeur d'Harry. Et puis merde, il n'avait qu'à se dire que c'était la faute de l'espion qui avait glissé un de ses vêtements dans son linge sale comme si Eggsy avait vraiment écrit _Cendrillon_ sur le front. De son côté, Harry devait avoir écrit _Vilaine Belle-Mère_.

" _Eggsy_.", gronda Merlin.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait senti, il avait oublié de réagir à un des sifflements.

"Ouais, désolé.", (non, il ne l'était pas).

Il se concentra à nouveau et se mit à presser les boutons avec une certaine rage. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de sa mère, amatrice de jeux de société avec qui il joua des dimanches entiers, jamais Eggsy n'avait appris à être un bon perdant.

" _C'est ton dernier test ?_ ", demanda Harry.

"Ouais.", répondit-il en utilisant son coude cette fois pour presser le bouton presque derrière lui.

" _Je t'attends, nous rentrerons en voiture_."

Eggsy hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu. Les bruits assourdissants avaient disparu depuis longtemps, il devait maintenant jongler entre des sifflements et des sons très graves. Il déglutit et repensa à sa chambre, plongée dans le noir, où il avait imaginé Harry se tenir au pied de son lit, à le regarder, à…

" _Putain Eggsy, tu sais combien ça coûte un test comme ça ?_ _Concentre toi, bordel !_ "

Eggsy avait beau être un peu parano, même Roxy avait relevé que Merlin utilisait beaucoup plus d'insultes en s'adressant à lui. Peut-être qu'il pensait que son éducation à Oven Lane avait eu raison de la langue de Shakespeare, toujours était-il que ça irritait Eggsy au plus haut point.

Les _bips_ s'intensifièrent et les fautes aussi. Si Harry n'était pas en train de le regarder derrière la vitre sans tain, Eggsy aurait tout simplement retiré son casque et serait parti. Il avait fait trop d'erreurs et serait recalé, c'était sûr, alors ça ne servait à rien de continuer, sauf pour se ridiculiser un peu plus. Il supporta les dernières secondes comme il le put et quand la lumière au-dessus de la caméra s'éteignit, il se laissa tomber dans le fond de son siège. C'était fini. Il avait dû faire un score minable. Il pesta contre lui-même, retira les électrodes sans attendre qu'on vienne le faire et sortit pour rejoindre l'équipe dans la salle d'à côté.

Harry, assis sur une chaise, les jambes croisées et les mains sur les accoudoirs, le regarda, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il était amusé de l'avoir vu foirer à ce point, c'était évident. Ça aurait presque pu l'aider à se détendre si Merlin, dans l'exacte même position, ne le regardait pas d'un air qui voulait dire _Apportez-moi une bassine que je le noie_.

"Recalé.", annonça-t-il, faisant rouler lourdement le _R_ à cause de son accent écossais.

"Ouais, je m'en suis douté."

"Sois compréhensif, Merlin…", lui sourit Harry.

"Compréhensif de quoi ? On en est au stade 7, au stade 8 on lui installe les électrodes qui lui envoient un coup de jus à chaque mauvaise réponse. Il n'est pas prêt ! Il n'est pas prêt et il s'en fout ! Comment veux-tu que j'annonce à Arthur qu'une recrue a eu 4/10 au test de Réaction ?"

"Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, on dirait ta mère. Plus de 20% des recrues ont des notes inférieures à 5 pendant les premiers tests de Réactions, tu le sais très bien…", s'amusa Harry en se levant pour aller mettre son manteau.

Oh, que c'était jouissif de voir Harry se moquer de Merlin, en plus pour défendre Eggsy. Le jeune homme adressa un sourire plein de _Et prends toi ça dans ta face de chauve_ à Merlin et suivit Harry jusqu'à la porte.

"Bonne fin de journée, Merlin."

Eggsy le salua d'un mouvement de main exagérément précieux et les deux hommes sortirent d'un même pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers le parking, Eggsy gesticulant dans le couloir pour enfiler sa veste.

"Ta mission s'est bien passée ?"

"Oui, c'était un simple transfert de données. Et toi ? Tout va bien à la maison ?"

 _Tee-shirt_.

"Ouais, aucun soucis."

Ils étaient en train de traverser le hall d'entrée, bondé à cette heure, lorsque Harry se rappela de ce qu'il voulait dire :

"Au fait, dois-je m'attendre à trouver la moitié de la maison sans dessus-dessous ?"

"Hein ?"

"Ton sms d'il y a deux nuits. Comme quoi tu avais fait une bêtise.", Harry salua d'une main Lucy Martin qu'ils croisèrent.

"Ah, non, t'inquiète, j'me suis juste touché.", répondit Eggsy, un sourire impertinent aux lèvres.

Harry s'arrêta et Eggsy dut en faire de même un pas après. Il se retourna et regarda droit dans les yeux Harry qui, lui, ne souriait pas _du tout_. Il sembla soudain plus grand, à moins que ce n'était Eggsy qui se sentait plus petit. C'était une blague, (okay, pas drôle) mais pourquoi l'avait-il sortie tout haut ? Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas plaire à Harry et bien sûr que c'était débile. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

"Ouais, je l'ai senti en le disant, c'était con…"

"Mais pour qui te prends-tu, Eggsy ? Est-ce que tu penses réellement que c'est le genre de choses que tu peux te permettre de dire ? Surtout à ton mentor ?", demanda Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot.

"C'était une blague j'ai dit, ne…"

"Ne m'interromps pas. Je pensais simplement qu'il te manquait quelques connaissances pour bien te tenir en société mais tu manques cruellement d'éducation finalement. Tu n'as aucune limite. En es-tu fier ? Penses-tu que c'est comme ça que tu vas avancer dans la vie, Eggsy ? En choquant, en _gênant_ ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non.", se lamenta-t-il, la voix pincée. Celle d'Harry était très basse, lente. Terriblement impressionnante.

"Et de me dire ça, alors que nous sommes entourés de collègues, penses-tu que ce soit si anodin ?"

Eggsy glissa ses doigts sous sa casquette pour se gratter, et pour cacher son visage derrière sa main, et baissa les yeux.

"Je suis désolé, Harry.", et cette fois, il le pensait vraiment.

Harry l'inspecta encore quelques secondes et hocha la tête. Ils recommencèrent à marcher sans bruit et n'échangèrent pas un mot du trajet. Un vendredi soir comme celui-ci, ils furent arrêtés plus d'une fois par des bouchons en rentrant dans la capitale. Harry mit la radio quelques rares fois, la coupant à chaque fois que la pub grossière agressait le cuir de la Mercedes.

Eggsy ne tenta pas une fois de s'expliquer. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Il avait voulu faire de l'humour. À moins qu'il n'avait voulu admettre à demi-mots sont gestes. Dans tous les cas ça avait été remarquablement stupide. Arrivés chez Harry, il se ferait un sandwich et monterait dans sa chambre, histoire de ne pas faire plus de conneries pour la soirée.

"Eggsy, je veux qu'on parle de tout à l'heure.", demanda Harry après plus d'une heure de silence bienvenu.

 _Pitié qu'on parle de mon test raté plutôt que de la connerie monstrueuse que j'ai dite._

"Je crois savoir pourquoi tu t'es permis ce genre de commentaire déplacé."

 _Et merde._

Eggsy tourna son corps et appuya son épaule gauche contre la portière, pour regarder Harry dont les yeux se permirent de quitter la route, puisque le trafic était de toute façon si dense que cela faisait huit minutes qu'ils n'avançaient plus.

"Je sais qu'il y a quelques semaines je t'ai dit que ton humour était une force, mais tu dois en apprendre les limites."

"Oui, bien sûr Harry, je…"

"Laisse-moi finir mes phrases. Tu veux que je te bâillonne ou quoi ?", rit Harry en secouant la tête. "Bien. Tu dois donc apprendre les limites et à évoluer selon ton environnement. Tu ne peux pas, absolument pas, me dire des choses comme ça en public. Cela peut être entendu, répété et mal interprété. Si c'est le cas, si des rumeurs court sur une possible… relation entre toi et moi, je risque gros, Eggsy. Je suis ton mentor. Pas ton ami."

Eggsy hocha la tête, même s'il aurait préféré chopper l'allume-cigare et se l'enfoncer au fond de l'œil plutôt que d'entendre ça.

"Du moins… Je sais qu'on s'entend bien et j'apprécie passer du temps avec toi. Peut-être que cela vient de moi, finalement. Je ne dois pas donner cent pour cent du temps l'image d'un mentor irréprochable. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû en premier lieu te proposer de venir habiter à South Kensington. Cela aurait peut-être été moins… confusant. Et peut-être que le temps que nous passons ensemble n'est pas nécessaire. Déplacé, sans doute. Aussi, je te prie de m'excuser."

Ils se regardèrent et Eggsy était simplement conscient de sa propre respiration. S'il se concentrait assez dessus, peut-être qu'il arriverait à faire disparaître l'espèce de boule désagréable qui se contractait entre ses poumons.

"Harry…", commença-t-il, mais la suite ne vint pas.

Il garda au fond de lui toutes ces choses qu'il aurait voulu dire. Il se rassit droit sur son siège et tourna la tête pour regarder les autres voitures qui bougeaient enfin. La Mercedes se remit à rouler également.

 _Un fantasme_.


	10. La nuit, Eggsy

**Note :** Remerciements sucrés et plein de tendresse à **Maya Holmes** pour sa correction et des bisous à vous qui suivez cette histoire.

* * *

" _Pas trop fatigué ?_ "

"Du tout.", mentit Harry en passant une main sur son visage.

Il tourna la tête à sa gauche et regarda les trottoirs de Londres presque déserts à cette heure aussi tardive. Heureusement que Merlin avait prévu qu'un chauffeur le raccompagne,car Harry était réellement épuisé. Ce n'était pas simplement la soirée passée à essayer de négocier entre Mr. Beings, ses avocats et ceux de l'ex Mrs. Beings, c'était également l'accumulation de la fatigue des deux dernières semaines passées en Serbie. Les missions qu'il avait dû affronter n'avaient pas été dangereuses mais simplement extrêmement longues et compliquées, de celles qui ne le laissaient dormir que quelques heures par nuit - lorsqu'il était chanceux.

Depuis qu'il était rentré de Belgrade, il avait à peine pu profiter de South Kensington, le travail le rappelant à droite et à gauche pour tenter de prévenir le scandale politique qui s'annonçait si Mr. Beings mettait ses menaces à exécution et publiait les photos compromettantes de son ex-femme, en passe de se marier avec un prince Indien. Ce soir, ou très tôt ce matin selon comment on voyait la chose, ses collègues, les avocats et lui avaient enfin réussi à trouver un compromis dans cette sale affaire. La crise était évitée. Harry allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

" _Tu as vu les photos ?_ ", demanda Merlin, dont la curiosité n'avait jamais été un secret.

"Oui. La future Princesse de Ma Patu ne dévoile rien de plus que la moitié d'un sein."

" _Oh, scandale_.", ironisa Merlin, conscient lui aussi que l'Angleterre avait dû dépenser un demi-million de livres à cause d'une ridicule histoire de poitrine féminine.

Il était temps que l'égalité homme-femme soit réellement respectée, cela arrangerait tout le monde.

"Tu es toujours à l'agence ?"

" _Vu l'heure, ça ne sert à rien que je rentre_."

Harry regarda sa montra et grogna.

"Tu as raison. Autant que je vienne directement, non ?"

" _Non, rentre chez toi. Ta demande de congés a été acceptée_."

"Alléluia."

Il entendit le rire chaud de Merlin et sourit lui aussi. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne fin de soirée (puisque Harry ne pouvait pas souhaiter à Merlin une bonne nuit) et raccrochèrent. D'habitude poli, Harry n'eut cette fois pas la force de parler à son chauffeur. Il ne lui demanda pas non plus d'éteindre la radio et posa son front contre la vitre froide pour se tenir éveillé. Il ne s'endormait jamais en présence d'un inconnu. Jamais en présence de qui que ce soit, à vrai dire.

Ils traversèrent le centre ville avec une rapidité rendue possible par l'heure et lorsque le chauffeur indiqua à Harry qu'ils étaient arrivés, il le remercia sommairement avant de quitter la voiture. Dans la ruelle calme, il prit son temps pour sortir ses clés et ranger ses lunettes dans sa poche. De nature prudente, il ne se permettait de les retirer que lorsqu'il fermait la porte derrière lui mais il était de toute façon bien trop tard pour qu'on vienne l'agresser. Il venait de plonger dans cette heure entre chien et loup, dans ce moment étrange sans savoir s'il était encore en train de vivre hier ou commencer demain. Seul et hors du temps, il ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

Dans la pénombre, il se dirigea jusqu'au vestiaire où il déposa son manteau et ses chaussures. Il monta les quelques marches de l'entrée, tourna à droite et rentra dans la cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau. Il avait déjà assez bu pendant la négociation et avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits pendant le trajet en voiture. Il prit place sur une des chaises en bois et posa ses coudes sur la table au centre de la cuisine. Bien. Il allait dormir 27h de suite, il en était sûr.

"Salut."

Il releva le visage à l'instant même où Eggsy venait d'entrer dans la pièce, son sommeil soudain oublié.

"Bonsoir… ou bonjour, Eggsy.", sourit Harry en secouant la tête.

"Ouais, j'ai pas su faire un choix non plus, alors j'ai préféré dire _Salut_.", rit-il en retour avant de s'approcher enfin.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire en passant près de lui et alla attraper un verre dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier avant de le remplir lui aussi d'eau fraîche. Il ne resta pas devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ruelle puisqu'elle était leur seule source de luminosité. Cela aurait été présomptueux de dire de lumière, puisqu'ils n'y voyaient pas grand chose dans cette cuisine. Eggsy était encore légèrement endormi et Harry si fatigué qu'ils ne voulaient de toute façon pas agresser leurs yeux avec les ampoules blanches qui les entouraient.

"Ça s'est bien passé ?"

"Oui, très bien."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toujours des photos de femmes qu'on prend à leur insu qui font scandale."

Harry lui adressa une moue désolé, incapable de lui répondre. Il regarda le jeune homme, habillé d'un bas de pyjama d'un gris très clair et d'un tee-shirt blanc à manche courte qui lui rappela le sien qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver depuis quelques temps. Les cheveux fous au-dessus de sa tête confirmaient à eux seuls qu'Eggsy venait de sortir d'un profond sommeil.

"Je t'ai réveillé en rentrant ?", demanda Harry, prêt à s'excuser.

"Non, non, j'avais soif de toute façon."

Eggsy tira une chaise à côté de son mentor et prit place dessus. Harry ne pouvait pas à proprement dire qu'il s'y était _assis_ , vu qu'il avait plié sa jambe sur le siège avant de s'y installer, dans une position qui ne paraissait pas plus humaine que confortable. Harry lui ferait la morale plus tard. Il était trop fatigué de toute façon.

"Comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis une éternité. Comment se passe la formation ?"

"Bien. Ouais, bien. Bah on était en Suède la semaine dernière… Euh non, non y'a deux semaines. On a vu Irchka."

"Ah, Irchka… Pas trop traumatisé ?", demanda Harry en retenant son rire.

"C'est clair que je m'attendais pas à voir un fakir en Suède, se percer la peau avec un clou de treize centimètres sans saigner, mais bon…"

"Treize centimètres ? Il s'améliore, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était dix."

Eggsy posa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête contre son poing en riant.

"Mec, c'était tellement chelou… Je sais même pas comment ils veulent qu'on apprenne à faire tous ces trucs."

"C'est un travail de longue haleine mais en temps et en heure, tous ses petits secrets pourront vraiment te sauver la vie."

"Je note.", sourit Eggsy en haussant les sourcils, l'air bien peu convaincu. Il attendit un peu et demanda, "Et toi, comment tu vas ?"

"Fatigué. Je pense que ces derniers temps ont été un peu… _trop_. Je suis en congés dès demain."

"Trop cool !", s'enchanta Eggsy et ce n'était pas juste un de ces mots que le gamin balançait sans savoir toute sa portée ; ses yeux semblaient s'être illuminés et tout son corps s'était légèrement redressé. Harry réalisa alors à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment reparlé depuis cette histoire de phrase totalement déplacée qu'Eggsy avait lâchée au centre et en public, et qu'Harry avait dû lui faire la morale avant de lui présenter ses excuses. Parce que ce n'était pas Eggsy le fautif principal, bien sûr, (il était jeune et avait l'humour enseigné dans le quartier où il avait grandi), mais Harry s'était permis trop de choses avec cet homme dont il oubliait parfois le statut de recrue. Parce qu'Eggsy le faisait rire, volontairement ou involontairement. Il était imprévisible et absolument fascinant. Plus d'une fois Harry avait voulu l'inviter au restaurant, pas pour lui apprendre à choisir un bon vin ou à s'essuyer la bouche avec classe. Harry voulait être assis face à lui et lui demander ce que ça faisait d'être élevé par une mère célibataire et d'aller à l'école publique. Il voulait savoir si sa petite soeur lui manquait et en profiter pour lui dire qu'il pouvait la convier à South Kensington quand il le désirait. Est-ce qu'Eggsy avait déjà voyagé ? Où ? Et où aurait-il aimé aller si on lui offrait le billet ? Avait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ou avait-il déjà eu quelqu'un ? Était-il vraiment satisfait de vivre chez Harry ? Harry aurait bien aimé avoir une pause, une fois dans leur relation, pour se permettre certaines choses. Un peu comme ce soir, finalement.

Il croisa lentement les jambes et serra son verre entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit la bouche et réalisa quelque chose. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Quoi ?", demanda Eggsy.

"J'ai oublié mon portable dans mon manteau."

"Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?", offrit Eggsy en se levant immédiatement.

"Non, non, reste.", le rassura l'espion en tapotant le siège qu'il voulait à nouveau voir pris.

Eggsy sembla surpris (Harry vivait accroché à son Blackberry mais il était en congés après tout) et prit place à nouveau.

"C'est cool que tu sois en vacances. Tu vas bouger un peu ?"

"Non, je pense rester là. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de profiter de la maison."

"Génial, comme ça quand je rentrerai du centre, t'auras fait la cuisine et tout !"

"T'ai-je déjà laissé mourir de faim ?", demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil, amusé.

"Ces derniers temps t'étais pas beaucoup là…", répondit Eggsy dans un sous-entendu appuyé.

"Je t'ai laissé ma carte bleue pour que tu puisses aller faire des courses.", s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

"Ouais mais du coup j'ai pas osé acheter beaucoup de choses et j'ai été à deux doigts de l'aménie."

"L'anémie.", corrigea Harry avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

"J'ai plus que la peau sur les os, j'ai tellement maigri...", poursuivit Eggsy en retenant très mal son rire.

Harry sourit et se leva.

"Redresse-toi."

Eggsy s'exécuta et se mit face à lui, la bouche pincée et le défiant du regard. Il semblait ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir son aîné qui approcha ses mains autour de son bassin, pour lui montrer qu'il allait le porter. Eggsy se laissa faire et cacha son sourire, alors que les bras d'Harry l'entourèrent et qu'il le souleva non sans un peu de mal.

"Tu es toujours aussi lourd.", confirma Harry d'un signe de la tête.

"Au niveau poids tu veux dire ou… ?"

"Je ne répondrai pas à cette question."

Eggsy secoua la tête en riant. Il posa ses mains sur les bras d'Harry et le laissa le porter encore quelques secondes avant que l'espion ne commence à le déposer doucement à terre. Ses gestes étaient doux, il était encore habillé et ne voulait pas que la boucle de sa ceinture griffe le ventre du plus jeune, à peine protégé par son tee-shirt fin. Il attendit que le bout de ses pieds touchent le sol pour le lâcher lentement. Trop lentement. Ses mains encore posées sur les hanches d'Eggsy, ses yeux accrochés aux siens, il ne bougea pas. Mais Eggsy non plus.

 _Pause_.

Harry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Eggsy. Il remonta sa main gauche jusqu'au visage qu'il surplombait et caressa délicatement la joue. C'était juste ça, rien d'autre qu'un simple baiser sur ces lèvres rieuses qui l'énervaient autant qu'elles l'aguichaient à chaque fois qu'un son arrivait à s'en échapper. Il quitta de son autre main la hanche et comme si le plus jeune était soudain apeuré à l'idée qu'ils s'arrêtent, il sentit la langue d'Eggsy presser ses lèvres. Mais Harry Hart n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme alors, qui était-il pour refuser cette demande. Il ouvrit la bouche et avec elle la porte qui donnait sur toutes ces envies qui le consumaient de l'intérieur depuis quelques semaines déjà. Celle qui voulait allonger Eggsy sur la table à l'instant même et lui retirer ce pyjama sans forme. Celle de l'inviter dans son lit lorsqu'Eggsy lui apportait son téléphone dans sa chambre, l'y attacher et lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait la voix et le corps cassés.

Il ferma les yeux un peu plus fort et plongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux bruns avant de glisser sa langue contre celle téméraire du plus jeune. Eggsy tenta de faire reculer Harry jusqu'au plan de travail mais l'espion ne bougea pas. Si Eggsy pensait qu'il pouvait dominer la situation, il était de bon ton de lui faire comprendre dès maintenant qui était en charge ici. Alors, la main droite encerclant la nuque de sa recrue, Harry força son visage à se pencher en arrière un peu plus et approfondit le baiser qui devint si obscène qu'Eggsy lâcha un premier gémissement.

Harry se promit d'arrêter d'essayer de faire gémir Eggsy le jour où ce son rauque ne provoquerait plus en lui à la fois cette espèce de gouffre et cette satisfaction personnelle qui ranimait le loup qui sommeillait en lui.

Il recula sa tête et observa le visage parfaitement défait de sa recrue.

Puis il sourit.


	11. Le lendemain, Harry

Eggsy ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi son réveil n'avait pas sonné ? Son coeur loupa un bond.

Il se retourna sur le ventre, mordit l'oreiller sous lui sans s'en rendre compte et tendit le bras. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'écran de son téléphone éteint et enfin il réalisa. Il se retourna en gémissant et couvrit sa tête avec son épaisse couverture.

Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

Et il avait embrassé Harry Hart.

Ses mains remontèrent encore un peu plus la couette jusqu'à ce que le moindre cheveu ne soit plus visible. Il se tourna sur son flanc gauche et se recroquevilla un peu plus. À quelle heure s'étaient-ils couchés ? Eggsy n'en avait pas la moindre idée. S'il ne ressentait pas en lui un espèce d'ascenseur monter et descendre à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait la sensation des lèvres d'Harry sur les siennes, il aurait pu croire que ça avait été une hallucination. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta de répondre à sa propre question : qui avait embrassé qui ? Il se souvenait du regard amusé de son mentor, de sa façon presque dédaigneuse de lui demander l'autorisation de le soulever et immédiatement de ce sentiment beaucoup trop étrange qui avait éclaté en lui en sentant son corps contre celui d'Harry.

Comme une envie de dire _enfin_.

Et Harry l'avait reposé à terre, avec lenteur, sans doute pour ne pas que sa ceinture lui arrache le ventre. Eggsy, lui, n'aurait jamais pu reculer. Ils s'étaient regardés et cela avait été… naturel.

 _Naturel ?_

Embrasser un mec de 20 ans de plus que lui avait été _naturel_. Une partie d'Eggsy explosa de rire alors que l'autre, probablement la morale, explosa en sanglots. Il repoussa la couverture, il faisait de toute façon huit mille degrés là-dessous, et sortit du lit. Que faisait Harry ? Était-il réveillé ? Encore dans sa chambre, peut-être ? Il fallait qu'ils en parlent. Ils _allaient_ en parler, histoire de mettre la chose au clair.

Eggsy retira son bas de pyjama et enfila un de ses boxers gris d'une marque quelconque dont l'élastique partait déjà en lambeau, puis son jean. Il troqua son tee-shirt sans forme pour celui qu'il portait la veille et glissa son téléphone dans sa poche arrière. _Mettre quoi au clair ?_

Eggsy descendit les marches avec légèreté et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il allait se faire un café corsé avant de décider quels mots stagnant dans sa tête en bordel il pourrait utiliser pour tenter de communiquer avec Harry. Il poussa la porte, entendit une voix et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, il comprit que les mots étaient peut-être durs à trouver parce que ce qu'il ressentait paraissait beaucoup trop vrai.

"Bonjour Eggsy."

"Bonjour monsieur Unwin."

Il tourna la tête vers le deuxième homme qui venait de parler et serra la mâchoire. Se tenait debout, de l'autre côté de la table, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux gris et des yeux profondément ancrés dans leurs orbites. Son nez en zigzag, bien que manifestement cassé il y a des années, donnait à son visage allongé une espèce de classe qu'Eggsy interpréta immédiatement comme provenant de la merveilleuse famille Kingsman. Il hocha la tête.

"Salut."

L'homme grimaça à destination d'Harry qui haussa une épaule en signe d'excuse.

"Tu as bien dormi ?", osa demander son mentor en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _À ton avis, Sherlock ?_ , voulut demander Eggsy qui se contenta d'un très sérieux "Oui." que l'invité n'écouta même pas.

"Je te présente Edouard, un ami tailleur."

"Ouais, un collègue quoi.", s'amusa Eggsy en haussant les sourcils.

"Doublement, oui.", répondit son mentor en hochant la tête avant de se lever pour aller servir une nouvelle tasse de café. "J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que c'est aujourd'hui qu'Edouard te fait essayer ton premier costume ?"

"Bien sûr que non.", mentit le plus jeune avec une aisance exemplaire.

Harry lui tendit la tasse. Il le remercia, la porta à ses lèvres et claqua sa langue contre son palais deux fois. _Beaucoup trop serré_. Eggsy n'était donc pas le seul à avoir mal dormi. Il maîtrisa son sourire grandissant et écouta les deux hommes parler textures et matières. Ce premier costume, il était offert par Hart, comme la tradition l'exigeait. Cela n'allait être ni plus ni moins qu'un ensemble d'une très grande qualité, fait sur mesure, et pare-balles. Ce qui allait constituer sa vie désormais.

Edouard posa sa tasse, encore complètement remplie (le café était vraiment imbuvable pour quiconque n'avait pas passé la nuit à ruminer sur un certain baiser entre un certain espion et une certaine recrue) et les invita à y aller en répétant à Harry combien son temps était précieux. Eggsy finit son café d'un trait, posa le récipient vide dans l'évier et profita qu'Harry le laisse passer devant lui pour murmurer en passant :

"Imbuvable ce café."

"C'est un reproche ?"

"Un remerciement."

Ils se sourirent. Plus aucun mot un tant soi peu tendancieux ne fut prononcé alors qu'ils s'habillèrent pour affronter le froid hivernal et traversèrent les quelques rues qui les séparaient de la boutique et Eggsy eut pour la première fois de sa vie, à faire à un véritable tailleur. Il fut posé face à trois miroirs et laissa l'homme prendre ses mesures. Pas très à l'aise à l'idée de se faire détailler par un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il vérifia chacun de ses gestes, particulièrement ceux autour de son bassin, mais les mains d'Edouard étaient aussi légères que des papillons, aussi, pas une seule fois elles ne le touchèrent, même par inadvertance.

Le tailleur lui parla de l'importance d'une bonne coupe et vanta ses années de formation chez un italien dans les années 70, où il rencontra des acteurs et actrices dont Eggsy n'avait jamais entendu parler - cela ne l'empêcha pas de mimer l'admiration en hochant la tête à chaque fois qu'un nom de star sortait de la bouche d'Edouard avec la même préciosité que s'il récitait du Jane Austen.

Il laissa l'homme raconter sa vie, littéralement, et leva discrètement les yeux vers Harry qui scrutait maintenant des cravates qui ne semblaient pas lui plaire vu sa moue. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un moment de complicité depuis le sourire dans la cuisine et comme c'était frustrant. C'était ça leur force, ce qu'Eggsy aimait particulièrement chez eux, cette façon qu'ils avaient de se lancer des regards entendus, de se sourire lorsqu'une troisième personne dans la pièce sortait une phrase à double-sens dont elle-même n'avait pas conscience, mais qui ne leur avait pas échappé. Il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et lui - à part le baiser - malgré les 20 ans d'écart et l'éducation d'Eton versus la ZEP. Quelque chose qui semblait disparu depuis ce matin. Eggsy aurait donné un rein, et probablement aussi sa PS4 pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

"Harry ? Peux-tu venir ?", demanda Edouard. "Je pense que je devrai encore reprendre un peu au niveau des poignets."

L'appelé se retourna et s'approcha des deux hommes pour inspecter les pans de tissu qui tombaient de quelques millimètres de trop sur les mains d'Eggsy, qu'il gardait le long de son corps.

"Tu as raison. Mais c'est pratiquement parfait, Edouard.", estima Harry en jugeant le costume dans son intégralité.

Même les mains d'Edouard à quelques centimètres de son entre-jambe n'avaient pas gêné Eggsy à ce point.

"Très bien. Je peux le finir en fin de semaine. Je le ferai livrer si tu veux."

Harry confirma d'un hochement de tête et remercia à nouveau le vieil homme en usant de superlatifs très pompeux qui firent lever les yeux d'Eggsy au ciel. Edouard sortit de la petite loge pour se rendre à son bureau dans l'entrée pour consigner ses dernières remarques et Harry s'approcha à son tour et tira légèrement sur la manche pour vérifier qu'elle était bien trop longue. Ils étaient maintenant si proches et si seuls que les murs couverts d'une teinture verte et que le mobilier en bois trop chargé semblèrent disparaître pour laisser place au souvenir d'un frigidaire, d'un évier et d'une table de cuisine. Eggsy murmura.

"On peut en parler ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Eggsy ?", demanda Harry, sans lever les yeux pour éviter son regard, ce qui était une vision très étrange puisque Eggsy était quand même plus petit que lui.

"Je sais pas, j'ai rien de précis en tête, c'est juste que… On va pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Hein ?", voulut se rassurer le plus jeune dans un petit rire nerveux.

Harry releva enfin le visage et planta son regard dans le sien. Il recula à peine pour fermer la porte dans un claquement significatif (" _Ne rentre pas, Edouard_.") et s'approcha à nouveau d'Eggsy pour demander, chaque mot hachant l'air avec une force tout à fait maîtrisée :

"Parce qu'il y aurait une autre façon de faire ?"

"Harry, s'il te plaît, me dis pas ça…", rit Eggsy comme s'il tendait un bouclier. "Bien sûr qu'on va pas faire comme si de rien n'était. C'est pas grave, tu sais. On en avait envie, tous les deux. Et tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas une bonne idée, putain ça marche trop bien quand on est ensemble. Je sais que tu le sens aussi."

Eggsy savait faire beaucoup de chose dans la vie. Douter n'en faisait pas partie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, concrètement ?", demanda Harry, manifestement plus curieux que réfractaire.

"Je sais pas, on continue, on voit ce que ça donne… Tranquille quoi."

" _Tranquille_.", répéta l'espion, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Ouais, tu sais, refaire comme hier, voir si on a envie d'aller plus loin…", commença Eggsy en passant ses doigts sur la chemise d'Harry qui se tendit au contact.

"Je suis ton mentor. Je suis responsable de toi. Je suis payé pour faire de toi un agent Kingsman. La reine a dans ses papiers une feuille A4 avec le tampon de l'agence certifiant que _Harry Hart forme Gary Unwin pour une durée d'un an et demi_. Et tu me proposes de _voir ce que ça donne, tranquille, quoi_.", répéta-t-il à nouveau, comme si Eggsy était totalement à côté de la plaque. "Hier soir a été comme une espèce... de pause. Ça serait beaucoup trop difficile de passer de notre relation de mentor-recrue à… quoi que tu proposes, Eggsy. Et pas sans conséquences. Alors, oui tu as raison, passer du temps avec toi est vraiment appréciable mais je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je ne peux pas te demander de traverser la terre pour aller chercher une clé USB qui se trouvera en fait vide, juste pour tester tes aptitudes de survie en milieu hostile et te baiser quand tu rentres, avant de t'accompagner lors de tes entretiens avec Arthur, comme si de rien n'était."

Eggsy inclina légèrement la tête ; est-ce qu'Harry avait réellement dit _baiser_ ?

"Mais si, je suis sûr que ça peut le faire.", certifia-t-il en posant doucement son poing sur le torse de son mentor, une façon virile d'essayer de l'entraîner à le suivre.

Harry regarda le geste et haussa les sourcils très haut sur son front.

"Est-ce que tu penses que c'est un jeu, Eggsy ?", demanda-t-il en décomposant chaque syllabes.

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas la question, et rit. Ce ne fut pas quelque chose qui sembla plaire à Harry qui le retourna sans douceur et le rapprocha des trois miroirs qui les dévoilèrent des pieds à la tête. Il le poussa si vite que les pieds d'Eggsy faillirent le faire tomber et il dut tendre les mains dans un réflexe pour se tenir au miroir face à eux. Harry tenait son corps contre le sien d'un bras autour de son bassin, l'autre sur son torse et rapprocha son visage. C'était obscène de voir leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, le visage d'Harry, ridé, touchant le sien. Et beaucoup trop sensuel.

"C'est ça que tu veux, Eggsy ? Te réveiller, chaque matin, à côté de moi ? Voir mes mains, sur ton corps ? Que ce soit ma voix qui te murmure toutes ces choses dont tu rêves mais que tu as honte de demander ?", murmura Harry et bien sûr, la réponse était évidente.

" _Oui_."

La voix d'Eggsy ne trembla pas. Ce n'était qu'un petit mot, facile à dire, mais il l'avait sorti du plus profond de son âme, de ce qui le faisait être lui. Et Harry le comprit, puisqu'il le regarda dans les yeux à travers le miroir et resserra son étreinte avant de coller sa bouche au lobe d'Eggsy, pour chuchoter.

"Je ne sais pas si tu sais réellement dans quoi tu t'embarques, mais que Dieu me pardonne, j'aurais tenté de t'en dissuader."

"Dit le mec dont je sens l'érection dans mon dos.", sourit Eggsy en frissonnant à cause du souffle d'Harry qui glissa contre son oreille.

"Je devrais réellement te bâillonner.", estima Harry en refermant à peine ses dents sur le lobe.

"Tu devrais me faire tellement de choses.", insista Eggsy en tournant le visage sur le côté pour laisser faire Harry et malgré ce qu'ils se disaient, c'est ce geste qui sembla faire assez d'effet à son mentor qui embrassa insistement le cou, la mâchoire, puis la bouche d'Eggsy, leurs têtes tournées dans une position inconfortable qui ne les dérangea pas une seule seconde.

Sa langue collée à celle chaude et inquisitrice d'Harry, Eggsy ouvrit un oeil et gémit en voyant la scène dans le miroir. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de trouver ça aussi sexy. Il essaierait d'y penser le jour où le bon sens reviendrait sonner à sa porte.


	12. Note

**Note :**

Hello tout le monde !

Cette petite note pour vous prévenir de l'évolution de _Patient Wolf_. Je suis désolée pour cette publication tardive mais vous rassure, ce projet n'est pas abandonné… bien au contraire ! Je ne vais simplement plus en être l'auteure.

De part mon intérêt et mon affection pour d'autres fandoms en ce moment, et aussi à cause d'un certain manque de temps libre, avouons-le, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à continuer à me consacrer à cette histoire, même si je la porte dans mon coeur. Aussi, après en avoir parlé avec mon acolyte, mon Sebastian Moran, ma bêta, **Maya Holmes** , j'ai le plaisir de vous apprendre qu'elle continue d'écrire cette histoire.

La suite sera donc publiée sur son compte, et dès aujourd'hui vous pouvez y trouver le chapitre 12 ! Maya reprend la vingtaine de chapitres que j'avais prévus et en ajoutera également, et j'en serai la bêta. Je suis très heureuse et honorée que **Maya** ait accepté de reprendre le projet et je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle fera de cette histoire une très belle aventure pour nous toutes.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous dès à présent sur le profil de **Maya Holmes** (à retrouver dans mes auteures favoris) pour _Patient Wolf - Partie II_ , et je vous remercie énormément pour tout votre soutien pour cette première partie.

Beaucoup d'amour, tout le temps, partout.


End file.
